Sacrifice Theory
by at-a-glance
Summary: [sequel to Over Exposure] Sam is in a bout of denial, she refuses to believe the truth. Somehow she's got to prove to everyone the Danny's coming back, but it seems she's losing touch with reality.. [finished]
1. Going Under

_I'm going under_

Drowning in you

I'm falling forever

I've got to break through

I'm going under

-Evanescence-

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Life ends as quickly as it begins, sometimes it is expected and other times it just happens. There's nothing anyone could ever do to stop fate itself, there are no exceptions. So the saying is life goes on, people pass and people mourn but they move on. It just takes some people longer to pick up where they left off.

One of Sam's leg dangled out the window and she kicked it gently against the side of the house. Her eyes were bloodshot and still streaming tears down her cheeks. She watched the sun slowly peak up from the horizon to start the new day. She tried to keep her mind blank in attempt to drain away the pain but he kept reappearing in her thoughts. Her violet eyes fell to her hands and she recalled last night.

_"Sammykins are you ok in there?" Mrs.Manson asked while rapping on the door to her bathroom gently._

_Sam had disappeared in there to try and wash herself of everything, while standing over the sink in her black and purple pajamas Sam scrubbed at her nails furiously. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't make them clean, she couldn't make it go away._

_Sam let out a scream in frustration and fell to the floor sobbing. "Get off, get off!" She screamed through sobs and crumpled her body into the fetal position._

_Her mother burst through the door at the screams and found her daughter with her black hair sticking to her pale face from the tears. She crouched beside her and put her hand on her back. "Sammy what's wrong honey?"_

_"I can't get it off..." Sam cried._

_Mrs. Manson examined her daughter's hands and saw the dried blood beneath the nails. It looked like Sam had been scrubbing for quite awhile from the redness of her hands._

_"Sam let mommy get it off for you." Pamela cooed gently taking Sam's hand and helping her to her feet. She gave her daughter a manicure and was able to remove the dried blood from under Sam's nails, she even offered to paint them black._

Sam turned her head at the sound of the door creaking open, a head poked in and smiled then proceded to open the door fully.

"Sammy did you sleep?" Pamela asked her daughter as she approached the window. Sam looked sadly at her and shook her head. "Well it's almost time to get ready so why don't you take a shower and get dressed and we'll have a nice breakfast downstairs."

"I'm not hungry." Sam muttered tiredly.

"Well ok but get ready dear, unless of course you don't want to..."

"No mom I want to go, I have to go. I'm going to get ready now." Sam said jumping down from the window and walking towards her bathroom.

Her mother shrugged and exited to leave her alone. Sam got into the shower and let the warm water drip on her exhausted body, she couldn't bring herself to actually wash. She was drained emotionally and physically.

Sam stepped out into her purple tiled bathroom and wrapped a black towel around her scrawny figure. She moved towards the mirror and wiped away the fog and stared at herself. It had only been two days and she looked as though she hadn't slept in a thousand years. Dark circles were present under her eyes and her skin was pale and sickly looking, the cuts were present on her face from all that had happened. Infact everyone's wounds were present, not even her parents were unmarked.

The goth girl shook her head and walked into her room and grabbed her clothes sitting on the edge of her bed. An all black lace tank top a black lace skirt, and a light black button up sweater. She dressed automatically without really thinking about it. And she finally pulled on her normal combat boots.

Next was the little things, she rentered the bathroom and put on her watch and bracelet then put her lace necklace around her neck. Sam decided against any sort of eye makeup for two reasons, one she knew she would cry and two Danny always said it took away from her "pretty eyes." So instead she grabbed her black lipstick and applied it slowly, his name raced through her mind and a few tears fell.

She wiped them on her sleeve then went downstairs where her family greeted her. They two were attending the funeral, infact more than half the town were expected to show up uninvited. Her father Jeremy Manson was dressed in a gray suit and her mother was dressed in a black and gray dress. Her grandmother wore a black sweater and a black and white skirt.

Sam sighed once more and sat at the table with a sigh.

"Sure you don't want anything to eat?" Her grandmother asked kindly.

"I think I'd throw up..." Sam mumbled.

"Well I suppose we can leave early than." Her mother said and the family got up.

Sam dragged her feet as she followed her grandmother and mother. Her father came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You look very beautiful Sam." He whispered gently to her.

Sam tried to work a smile but failed at it. So her father smiled for her.

The ride in the limosine her family owned was long and basically torture, they arrived at the cemetary and went to where a large group had begun to gather. The Foley's and the Fenton's were talking in a group, Sam joined the kids quickly. More people began to arrive too.

"Hi Sam." Jazz greeted sadly, her eyes were puffy and still glazed over with tears.

The red head was dressed as she always was sensibly. She wore her normal black long sleeved shirt but instead of her teal pants she wore a long black skirt that passed her knees and a pair of black shoes. Her makeup had lined her eyes in a thick black coating but that was threatened to be ruined by the approaching tears.

Tucker was dressed in a black suit and a pair of black dress shoes. He wore a red tie and for once in his life he went without his trademark red beret. He placed his arm around Sam for comfort.

Sam's eye caught on a new and glistening black tombstone that read Danny's name on it. Around it were different types of flower arrangements and two enlarged pictures one of Danny Fenton and one of Danny Phantom. She saw a bouqet that she had ordered herself, a small arrangement of dark red carnations with a single white rose in them all.

Sam, Jazz and Tucker took their seats together in the front row of all the lined up foldout chairs. They and the Fenton's sat in the front row along with their parents. Behind them sat some of Danny's family and the Gray's, and from there sat people from school and people from the town even the mayor joined in on the funeral that was just about to begin.

A man began to talk about Danny's life and sacrifice but Sam just couldn't hear him. She just continued to read the inscription over and over.

_Daniel James Fenton_

_(Danny Phantom)_

_April 3 1991_

_October 20 2007_

_A misunderstood hero_

It was all there, set in stone. He really was in that silver in black coffin that sat before her. Danny had really died right there before her, Vlad had taken him away. At least now his reign was over, it took only a few minutes for him to be brought down by the angry and hurt people and taken away. But Sam knew that he'd won.

She silently screamed begging for her mind to wake up and let her run to his house and find him there with that corky smile and a ready shoulder. She was begining to learn that her mind was her only protector.

She didn't realize that she was begining the fall.

* * *

You all insisted, actually I was planning a sequel I just wanted to see the reactions...I'm sorry they made me laugh a little cause I knew people would freak for me killing Danny. Over Exposure is a never ending twist followed by turns, does this make you think this sequel will be... 


	2. Remembered Forever

_Sometimes I wish that things just could've stayed the same  
_

_You know that time can break your heart,_

_just to see the way things change  
_

_Waves of emotion brought on by a song,  
_

_but now you're gone, and time marches on_

_-Tiger Army-_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A month had passed and construction on the town continued. The school had just reopened on November 24th, a little over a month after Danny died. People were slowly starting to pick back up as the buildings were going up and being fixed the streets were being repaved and a new City Hall was ressurected. A statue just for Danny was going up in the center of town exactly where he fell, no one wanted to forget him with time.What he did meant more to people than it could've ever been imagined.

Jazz went through her life slowly, her family had been blown apart by this. At first they'd stayed close finding refuge in each other's arms and prescence. But now they began throwing blame at each other fiercely, they should've known, she should've told them, Jack shouldn't have put the button on the inside, Maddie shouldn't have been careless to overlook it. It was a battle everyday that Jazz tried to stay out of as if war hadn't split apart their family enough.

But she couldn't keep taking the blame, maybe she should have told them the moment she found out. But she was always terrified of what they might've done to him if she had. She remembered the first fight occured two weeks after this mess, her parents weren't aware that she had been listening.

_Jack sat quietly examining the ghost gabber, he wasn't working on it, just twisting it around in his exposed hands. He along with his wife had dropped the jumpsuit charade and wore normal clothes. He wore a orange plaid button down shirt and a pair of brown pants. _

_Maddie entered the kitchen in a normal outfit of jeans and a teal button down shirt. She sat beside him._

_"Honey are you..."_

_"Mads how did we not see it?" He asked. Maddie cocked her head curiously. "Come on Maddie it was right there. The strange behavior, the wounds, the nervousness and shadiness, all our weapons keyed into Danny Phantom's signature always lead us to our own son."_

_"Sweetie we both didn't want to beleive it...didn't you ever think that maybe he was a..."_

_"Yeah, but we didn't ask we didn't check." Jack's tone became bitter. "What kind of parents are we, we tried to kill him. Ha imagine us thinking we were saving our family. Haha imagine us saying we were the leading ghost experts in the world but couldn't even figure out our own son was a ghost."_

_"Jack stop it!" Maddie growled standing up looking at her husband crossly, she stomped off quickly._

At first Jazz thought nothing of it at all. It was a squabble if it was anything. But as time continued it started to get worse and more hostile. But she managed to deal with it, she was strong like her brother. Which was more than she could say for other people.

On November 20th Jazz got a call from Mr.Lancer, he explained that she, Tucker, and Sam were excused from the first week of classes. It was an 'incase you need more time' thing. The redhead had considered this resonably, she could stick around and listen to the fighting or go to school and deal with the 'I'm so sorrys.'

Off to school was Jazz's plan. She wondered if Sam and Tucker would show or not. But the day of school came around and Jazz couldn't get herself out of bed. But just in case Sam or Tucker showed up she called up Valerie who she'd befriended to ask her to watch over them.

--------------------------

Sam trudged into school as she used to do everyday. Sophmore year, she'd expected the trio to stay together all the way through senior year, but now it was a duo if anything.

Sam changed her outfit a bit she still wore a black and purple tank top but instead of exposing her mid-section it covered her, and she still wore a skirt except it was all black, her tights were still purple but her combat boots were different, same style different pair. Sam wore her hair in the normal devilock bangs but she didn't bother to put that wisp of hair on the top of her hair up, but she still had short hair, she still looked like Sam the purple lipstick wearing goth.

The minute the resident goth girl walked into the school it seemed as if the whole world stopped to stare at her. Sam expected this and walked in as if she couldn't see them or hear them. There were whispers and sad sighs. Sam couldn't ignore one voice,

"Hey Manson I guess you have a reason to be a goth freak now!" The voice shouted, Sam didn't recognize him at all but she turned her head to see Dash elbow the shorter boy.

"Don't make fun of her!" Dash scolded thwacking him on the head. "He was a hero!"

Sam nodded at the blonde haired and continued to walk towards her first class. She held tightly to the straps of her backpack and casually strolled ino Mr.Lancer's room. She was early and the out of shape teacher nearly choked on his coffee upon seeing her.

"Miss.Manson! I didn't expect to see you here for another week." He said flustered. "You do realize you were excused?"

Sam shrugged indifferently and sat in a seat up front near the window. Mr.Lancer shuffled a few papers and layed them on his desk and looked at Sam who sat intently in her seat.

"Yeah. I figure I'll either be mourning here or at home another week wont fix things. Besides I can get the pity thing over with faster this way."

"You're sure?"He asked. " Because Sam if at any time you feel the need to exit my classroom just feel free to do so. What happened...was tragic. And I'll understand if you want to leave if you are feeling uncomfortable or unwell." Mr.Lancer explained gently to her.

Sam blinked tiredly at him but worked a smile. "Thanks Mr.Lancer, but I doubt I will."

Valerie entered next and smiled at Sam gently. Sam smiled back half-heartedly, she couldn't smile for real anymore. Valerie took a seat behind her and sat quietly like Sam. Mr.Lancer didn't know how to react these were the two girls who had fought closest with Danny and had been very good friends with him, if he wasn't mistaken he was sure that Valerie had actually had a fling with Danny.

The bel rang and class started. Students filed in tiredly and begrudgingly, but the moment they saw Sam sitting in class they all tried to act a little better. If she could stick it out why couldn't they. Mr.Lancer started by saying that what had happened was an awful event and that the guidence counselor was open to anyone.

Sam had to bite back her disgusted laughter, she lost Danny, the Fenton's lost Danny, Tucker lost Danny, these people didn't lose Danny. They didn't know Danny. And last she checked he was the only fatality that occured from Vlad's attempt at ruling. While Sam began paying attention she realized that twenty minutes had passed. She shook her head for thoughts and saw Mr.Lancer hand her a small yellow slip of paper.

_To Guidence:_

_Sam Manson_

_Time: 8:15_

_Mr.Lancer_

Sam shrugged and grabbed her purple bag and exited. She wasn't sure if this was a planned attack or if Mr.Lancer had known that she was out of it and needed "help" so to speak. But despite her thoughts she went to the guidence office and showed the secretary her slip and opened the door.

A man was sitting on the other side of a desk that faced the door. He had gray eyes that watched her shut the door behind her and take a seat before him. Although his eyes said different Sam could guess on his facial features and his thick lock of brown hair that he was in his twenties or at the most early thirties.

"Sam Manson right?" He asked.

"So it was planned..." Sam whispered under her breath.

"Did you say something dear?" He questioned lightly.

"Um yeah I'm Sam. So uh why am I here?"

"Because everyone in Amity knows that you lost something very great to you. He was a very good kid. I talked to him once before, but I've never talked to you."

Danny went to a guidence counselor? After the Spectra incident? Sam felt a bit confused at first. Of course, Jazz. His sister probably pushed for one more session after even if by thens he knew about his powers. Sometimes Sam just couldn't understand what was going through her head sometimes.

"Mr..." Sam paused and read the gold plated name. "Frankiewich. I know you're probably thinking I'm all 'sucidal I can't live without him' but I'm not. I'm coping just fine I assure you I can handle this."

"Perhaps, but I want you to go home." He said folding his hands on his desk.

"Why? I'm already at school."

"Take some time for yourself don't push yourself into this. You'll feel much better now go on home."

Sam blinked at him for a minute then she reached for her backpack at her side and picked it up. She gave him one last baffled look but he smiled and nodded giving her the ok to go. While Sam walked out of his office the secretary smiled at her and with a cheery voice said,

"Have a good day hon."

Sam walked out of school into the bright sunshine and did a double take around. She wished things would just go back to normal, people were treating her differently and it wasn't a welcome experiance. Sam decided there was only one place she could go from here.

* * *

Soooo yeah this is the sequel. Let's see highschool is still as sucky as its ever been. People are both applauding and hating me for killing off Danny. I'm going to try and go back to my other stries that have been sitting there for too long and I'm fighting off the urge to start another story.

More coming...


	3. Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

_Wishing you were somehow here again,_

_Wishing you were somehow near_

_Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed,_

_Somehow you would be here..._

_-Phantom of the Opera-_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sam made her way towards the cemetary, it was different for her still to go visit Danny here instead of at his home. But she did it every day usually twice. She walked through and the sun shone on the stone angels and shining markers brillantly. She walked along the path and finally made it to the black stone for Danny.

Someone was already there, it was Tucker. The boy was kneeling on one knee and had one hand on the stone with his head lowered. Sam felt a bit awkward on having to not only interupt Tucker's visit but to also be with someone else on her visit. She was about to turn and come back later when Tucker spotted her.

"Sam. I thought you were going to school today." He called his tone changed uncomfortably.

Sam approached him. "Yeah well they kicked me out." His face distorted. "Not like that, they sort of want me to take this week off."

Tucker nodded. "Do you want me to go so you can have some time with him." Tucker asked with a smile.

"No. It's ok Tuck." Sam sighed dropping her bag beside the stone. "I just can't shake this feeling that he's not even here."

Tucker's face dropped as he stared into her hopeful violet eyes. "Sam lets not go through this again..."

"Come on Tucker you can't honestly say that you really think he's dead. Usually you'd get that feeling that they were watching you and with you and I don't get that at all. Which must mean..."

"No Sam. No! We've been over this and you and I both know it, Danny died. You were right there when he did. There was nothing hidden everything occured straight up. Quit trying to making things up Sam you're starting to freak me out. It's time to let him go!" Tucker scolded sharply.

Sam hurtfully scowled at him. "I can't believe you! You're his bestfriend you of all people should be searching for him and believing in him! You're a traitor!" She yelled.

Tucker raised his hand and slapped Sam right across the face. They both stared shocked at each other. Sam's hand went up to her cheek and touched the red area and she gaped at Tucker in anger and disbelief. He couldn't believe what he had done and he went to grab Sam's arm.

"Sam I'm sorry I..."

Sam shook her head and backed up. Tears began brimming in her violet eyes and she scrambled off into a run and sprinted away from the cemetary. Tucker watched her go sadly and mentally kicked himself. He wasn't sure what had come over him. He would never hurt Sam, ever. But he just did.

The techno geek fell at his best friend's grave and cried. He groveled before it as if Danny was standing before him now and he was begging for forgiveness at his feet.

"I can't do this Danny I know I promised, but I can't. I don't know what to do Sam's lsoing it and I don't know how to help her. I need you now Danny. We need you, she needs you."

Tucker sat with his head in his hand. He wasn't sure what to do now. He wasn't sure what to do anymore. He couldn't take the strange ramblings that now came from Sam's mouth. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep her together.

"I made you a promise Danny." Tucker finally said strongly as he stood up. "And I won't break it." Tucker grabbed Sam's abandoned bag and set off towards her house.

Sam was alone as always and she heard a knocking. She looked down out of the hallway window and saw Tucker standing there with her backpack. She didn't want anything to do with him. He didn't believe in her and he didn't believe in Danny, she saw no reason to waste her time on him.

"Sam please open the door, I'm sorry I don't know what came over me Sam." He called.

Sam looked hatefully at him. He seemed so desperate as he called to her. She didn't need him. And that ' I don't know what came over me' line was overused by everyone. She wasn't about to buy into it and run to him and accept his apology.

_He's your bestfriend you can't just ignore him._

Sam looked around quickly. Did she just hear a voice, that sure didn't sound like her conscience. Maybe she really was losing it, the house was empty and she didn't even think that. Did she? Had she lost control of her own thoughts?

Sam decided that she would talk to Tucker so she ran downstairs to the front door just as Tucker was leaving. "Tucker wait!" She called he turned his head and approached her making sure to stay a few feet from her. "I guess I can listen to your explanation." She sighed.

"Sam you know I would never hurt you it's just that...I can't deal with everything you've been saying lately. And I'm not neccesarily saying it's not true but you do need to ease up a bit on it."

Sam crossed her arms and stared at him demanding a better explanation.

"After the accident, a few months after it. Danny made me promise him that if anything happened to him that I was supposed to take care of you, and keep you...together. Sam you know he loved you and he wouldn't want to see you like this. I know it's hard to accept that our bestfriend is gone. But Sam you need to remember that I'm here for you, and I promise what happened at the graveyard will never ever happen again."

The hardness from Sam's eyes melted away. Her eyes darted back and forth as she thought about it. This was not a lie and she ran into Tucker's arms and sobbed into his shoulder. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and patted her back.

"I miss him..." She sobbed repeatedly.

"I know, I know..." He whispered to her.

After a few minutes Sam regrouped and pulled away from Tucker. She wiped a few tears from her stained cheeks and looked down. "Tuck, lets not try to fight anymore."

"Ok. Sam, can you do me a fovor?" She nodded. "Please try to get some sleep I know you haven't been sleeping at all, except for the occasional nap in a random place."

"I can try." Sam muttered.

"Ok, bye Sam." He said before walking away.

Sam watched him go. She then grabbed her backpack off the step and walked up to her room. Sleep? She wasn't sure if she knew how to anymore.

She walked into her room and turned on the ceiling fan. She then went over to the winow and closed the curtains to block out the sunlight. She turned and faced her bed and stared at the red comforter, it seemed so foreign and uninviting. She didn't want to crawl into it, but Tucker was looking out for her and he wouldn't suggest this if he didn't think it was a big deal.

"Sleep huh?" She questioned.

She went to her closet and got on her pajamas and went back to staring at the bed. First she climbed onto it and sat in the center like she didn't belong. She moved the covers near her pillows so that she could crawl under them, but instead she sat in the open area.

"Try meditation Sam." She suggested, it was relaxing and calming and maybe it would help her lay down. She sat in a lotus position and straightened her spine and relaxed her shoulders.

She stared at the purple wall with half open eyes. She lost track of time but she finally was able to relax enough that she was glad to lay her body down and close her eyes. A smile reached the exhausted Sam and she turned on her side and grabbed the blankets to wrap her herself in them. But as she did a familar scent drifted around her.

"Danny?"

* * *

Woo this one is coming to me faster than I thought, this is good. If you look in my profile you'll see I have two new stories that will be coming out soon. So yeah... I love all of you reviewers and readers and I'm glad I can please you/make you cry. The way I see it if you can make people laugh or cry then that means you must be doing something right to stir their emotions. And that's my thought today. 


	4. Memories

_Made me promise I'd try,_

_To find my way back in this life_

_I hope there is a way,_

_To give me a sign you're okay_

_-Within Temptation-_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sam looked around frightenedly and excitedly. Was he here with her now, was he? She sniffed the covers and got the smell. He wasn't in her room though, not before he died. The last time he had been had to have been a week before the whole Vlad thing, and even then he didn't even go on her bed.

"Danny? Danny are you here?" She asked hopefully. No response.

Sam had to wonder do ghosts have scents? No they couldn't have that would be impossible since ghosts weren't technically human. Sam had to ask Tucker now, she grabed her cellphone excitedly and dialed his number.

"Sam I wanted you to get some sleep."

"Tucker do ghosts have scents?" Sam asked excitedly.

"What? Sam are you ok?"

"I can smell him, he's here!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sam slow down, who's there?"

"Danny!"

She heard a sigh on the other end.

"Sam... stop. Now where do you smell 'Danny'"

"In my room duh."

"Sam he's not there, I know you want him to be there, and I'm done discussing this." Tucker hung up on her.

"I'm not lying Tuker!" She shouted at her phone.

Sam sat sadly on her bed. She wasn't sure if she was either completely right or slightly insane. Her thoughts took her far away as she reflected on everything. Somewhere along the way she must've fell asleep.

_"This is so humilating." Danny muttered as they began their search. _

_Sam giggled at him, "I only wish I had my camera."_

_"Oh I bet you do." He said dryly, "I think you're getting too much pleasure out of this."_

_"Yup." She said with another laugh, Danny rolled his eyes and tried to ignore her._

_--_

_"Yeah, I think I'll be ok."_

_"Do you want to sit down, I have a chair." Sam offered._

_Danny looked at her and chuckled, "I don't know I've seen what you can do with chairs."_

_--_

_"The knife thing, how did you do that without going fully intangible?" Sam said eagerly awaiting his answer._

_"Magic." Danny smirked._

_"Not funny, come on just tell me." She begged._

_"Alright, alright." He said, "I used my magic powers to stop the forces of evil by..."_

_"Danny cut it out." Sam said irratated. "Why is it so complicated to just tell me what you did?"_

_"Shall we call it pay back?" Danny responded with a smile before Jack turned a corner and caused Danny to slam his head into the metal wall."Oww." He whined._

_Sam laughed and he scowled at her, "What? Shall we call that Karma?" She said with a smile._

_--_

_"Please don't go." Sam sobbed._

_"It'll be ok Sam," He tried to convince her, "You'll be safe now, and well I don't know what'll happen to me, but I'm sure things will get better."_

_"I don't want you to go Danny." Sam whimpered burying her head in his chest._

_"Sam, " He soothed rubbing her back, "everything is going to be ok, you just have to be strong. Alright?"_

_Sam sniffed then looked up at him. "I'll try."_

**--**

_"If you come with us without a struggle then things will go much smoother for you." The white agent said._

_"Alpha restrict b34? I think you guys are just making up rules." Danny sighed._

_"Are you questioning authority?" The first agent asked._

_"Apparently so." Danny quipped, he couldn't care that there were about eight guns locked on him._

_--_

_Sam and Danny tried to walk in a different direction from each other, but the felt a tug on the ends of their arms. The pair turned to investigate the problem their eyes trailed down their arm and up to the other's eyes. A blush grew on their faces and they stood nervously their hands still together._

_"I'm.. I'm uhh... gonna take my hand back. Ok." Sam stuttered nervously and they let go._

_--_

_"Maybe we should do this one last time." Sam said presenting a pen she'd gotten from her pocket._

_Danny smiled and nodded. They measured each other and wrote their ages and the date. "Just like old times." Danny sighed and stood back admiring the new lines. "When did we ever lose all this?"_

_Sam shook her head and breathed deeply. "I don't know Danny, I just don't know." Sam leaned her head against his shoulder. "Look you're still taller than me." She said quietly._

_Danny didn't stop her nor did he do anything else. There were no words to be said and no actions to be done. There was just him and Sam in a moment of silence, each just enjoying the other's presence._

_--_

_"Are you ok?" She asked fretfully her eyes scanning for any wounds._

_Danny smiled at the worried girl and took her hands and held them gently. "I'm fine Sam, don't worry ok." He said with a smile that made Sam relax._

**--**

_She opened her eyes and looked around quickly, there beside her was a familar figure sitting intently with his hand on her shoulder._

_Sam blinked up at him and he smiled. "Welcome back sleeping beauty."_

_She smiled and yawned. "What are you doing here?" She asked groggily. "Shouldn't you be out kicking butt or something?"_

_"I'd like to but I needed some help so I came back. And I couldn't leave untill you got up." Danny answered as he watched her sit up._

--

_"The Fenton phones?" Sam asked._

_"Yeah, so we can keep in contact without having to use the same communicators as everyone else." He explained with a half smile._

_"Thanks Danny." Sam smiled and put them in her ears. "I want to see you after this war is over."_

_"And you will Sam, I promise you will." He whispered gently in her ear as he caught her in a hug. "Be safe ok?"_

_--_

_"Sam are you?" He began._

_"I'm fine." Sam answered as she shook her head._

_Danny's white glove wiped the blood that came sparkling down her cheek from a new cut that made a unwelcome mark on her pretty face. "Get out of here before you get yourself killed." He whispered tenderly._

_--_

_"Danny you can do this." Sam's voice dropped. "I can't do this without you..." She whispered he strained to catch every word._

Sam awoke fearfully from her dream of the past events. She was terrified by the lucidity but mostly by the seemingly invisble hand that had been caressing her cheek. She stared into the dark room and saw nothing there. Sam couldn't get over the fact that something was touching her and it wasn't her imagination, she was definately not dreaming it.

"Who's there?" She called bravely. "Show yourself." She demanded.

But the room was silent and unmoving. Sam got out of bed and reopened the curtains, the sun was begining to set. She grabbed a pair of pants and a sweat shirt and dashed out of the house. This could not be ignored at all, something was going on.

She ran down the streets trying to fix her belt as she went. She was so involved in it that she tripped and fell landing on her elbows. When she raised herself off the ground she saw a blue eyed raven hair boy standing against a tree not too far away with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Sam gaped and blinked shaking her head and looking again, he was gone.

"Sooo what you're telling me is that you had really vivid dreams of certain moments that we had with Danny during the whole war thing and then you said you were awoken because there was a hand touching your cheek." Tucker repeated as he sat as it his kitchen table with a skeptical and slightly annoyed look.

"Yes Tucker! Something or someone is following me and I'm not saying it's Danny, but..."

"Sam it's all a dream that's all." Jazz sighed as she sat in the chair beside her with a cup of coffee.

"No this isn't a dream at all, this is really real. I'm not making this up." Sam explained and looked at their unmoved expressions. "I'm not crazy you guys have to believe me. Explain why I saw him on the way here after I fell down." She defended her violet eyes flaring up and her fists clenching.

"Sam honey calm down. You aren't crazy its just that you're seeing and thinking Danny is there because you feel that you are indirectly invovled with his death, and you have things you wanted to say to him." Jazz explained.

"I'm not dillusion! I'll prove it to you!" Sam screamed before stomping out of Tucker's house.

"Should we go after her?" Tucker asked.

"No, she needs to clear her head. She should drop this act soon once she really rethinks this. We just can't support her ideas Tucker I know you want to but we can't if we feed this fire we'll burn Sam to the ground."

* * *

Oh god this fic is my favorite of all time it flows so easily for me. So yay for flashback chapters cause they are always fun, for me. 


	5. Trance

"Crazy I'm not crazy... they're crazy not me I know what I'm talking about." Sam muttered as she stomped home. "Although you aren't helping Danny." She called looking around.

Her eyes fell on the old City Hall, it was left untouched by human hands. No one went in there, but Sam wanted to. She walked casually towards it and slipped in through the door hanging off of it's hinges. She strolled around and went to the large main room.

She walked over and picked up the broken green chains on the floor, they had lost their glow. Her suit was still sitting in a pile on the floor and the glass was still spread around the room. There were claw marks from Wulf and blood from Danny. She really couldn't believe that they were here together only a month ago, that those were one of their last moments together.

She wondered if she should've said something, was the fear really worth all this regret? He probably wouldn't have cared if she admitted to it he probably would understand and wouldn't hate her. She realized that she was always overreacting.

"Oh Danny I messed up..." She whispered.

She got up from her kneeling position and was about to leave when she saw a case knocked over. There she saw a single glittering gem, it was red and was all to familar to the goth. Her first instinct was to reach down and grab it, but something told her to touch it would be bad.

So instead she used a piece of cloth from a curtain and picked it up and stared at it. She remembered it all too well,

"The gem of life..." Sam whispered.

She looked around to see if there were any more. There weren't. Sam couldn't stick around much longer her parents might wonder where she was.

Sam was making her way home through the black cloak of the night, she felt uneasy and incomplete. The wind blew around her forcing her to huddle in her swearshirt.

Her home was still empty when she got home, although she couldn't feel surprised. She changed back into an older outfit, her black and purple mid drift and black and green plaid skirt with purple tights.

She looked in her mirror and faked a smile. "You look the same again Sam."

She made sure to put the gem back into her skirt pocket. She felt like something wasn't right as she returned back into her room. Sam stared around her violet eyes scanning each area carefully. She looked down at the carpet feeling as though she'd gotten her hopes up over nothing, again.

"Too soon huh?" A voice asked.

Sam looked up and saw the most bright pair of green eyes staring at her through snow white bangs. She backed up into the wall fearfully, she always dreamed he'd come back but it was more frightening than she previously imagined. Was she really losing it like Tucker and Jazz seemed to believe. She'd been so strong in proving he'd come back, but now that he was here she started to doubt herself.

"Da...Danny?" She stammered.

He looked at her and smiled his green eyes didn't seem the same to her. "Ye...Ye...Yes." He stuttered jokingly.

"Is it really you?" Sam asked slowly reaching her hand out to touch his hand. "Are you here?"

"Depends, are you here?"

"It is you!" She exclaimed falling into his arms, she'd recognize his strange sense of humor anywhere. "I can't believe it everyone said I was wrong, but you're back you're really back!"

"Yup back." He said happily.

"You seem different." Sam muttered while resting her chin on his shoulder.

"You would be too if you died." He replied calmly, almost too calmly.

Danny pulled away but held Sam's hands. He let her stare at him with those two bright violet eyes that sparkled tears of joy. He smiled gently then cleared his throat.

"Sam will you come with me, I want to take you somewhere?" He cooed holding her hands.

"I'd follow you anywhere Danny..." Sam whispered staring back into his eyes.

"That's great." He smiled.

"Should we tell Tucker or Jazz?" Sam asked.

"And why?" He stated holding her chin. "So they can call you crazy and trample you're ideas? No just come with me Sam..."

"Anywhere you please Danny." She replied deeply.

She put her arm around his ghostly shoulder and he put an arm around her waist. Bending his knees he brought them into the air and phased through the walls. They floated along through the night air, Sam never felt more happy in all her life. She had to wonder where he was taking her, what was so important? But he stayed silent and stern the whole time.

Finally the Fenton Works sign came into view and she looked quizically at her ghostly friend. He didn't look her way and phased them down into the basement. He gently let Sam stand on her tow feet infront of the swirling vortex of the portal to the ghost zone.

"Danny why are we here?" She asked looking into the green and black abyss.

"Come with me Sam..." He crooned staring hard into her eyes. "Follow me there..."

"Anywhere..."Sam replied bedazzled.

Phantom smirked and grabbed a hold of the girl and took her towards the ghost realm.

_Girl, just look into my eyes,_

_you're starting to feel hypnotized... _

_Emralds, cobras, dreams of dying,_

_feelings that there's no describing._

_Forget all you know and come to me (right now)_

_Mesmerized by fires of hell,_

_now you are under my spell_

_Come closer and take my hand_

_you are now at my command_

_Everything is spinning as you fall into a trance... _

_Voodoo power_

_Feel your will draining away,_

_you didn't want it anyway_

_Leave them all behind and don't look back, _

_into my coffin cadillac_

_A possession of your soul,_

_you hear only the devil's call in your _

_trance, trance, trance, trance..._

_-Tiger Army-_

* * *

Not my best chapter in my opinon, how does it make you feel. Does this raise questions or are you like "well screw this.." anywho I'm going to leave you my friends till later chapters... 

at-a-glance


	6. The Leaving Song

_It's hard to notice gleaming from the sky_

_When you're staring at the cracks_

_It's hard to notice what is passing by with eyes lowered_

_You... walked away, heard them say_

_"Poisoned hearts will never change, walk away again"_

_-AFI-_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Maybe we were too hard on Sam." Tucker sighed swishing the last of his coffee around the bottom of his cup. "She misses Danny and all she does is want to prove that he'd never leave us."

Jazz stared at the boy seriously, isn't that what they all wanted, was to be sure that Danny wouldn't leave them. But she felt that if she gave into the temptation of those thoughts she'd roped off as forbidden, then she too would come undone. Her parents wouldn't be any help and it seemed to her that Tucker was slipping off the edge along with Sam.

"Tuck, Danny wouldn't leave us, he loved us all. But he definately isn't alive or floating around waiting for us to find him. He's always with us, just not physically. Do you understand?"

"I guess... why couldn't we just explain that to Sam, wouldn't she get it that way? Instead we were at her throat and always trying to pound into her head that he was gone forever."

"Sam doesn't listen to reason once she'd dead set on something. She wants what she wants and sometimes you have to be agrresive." Jazz explained simply.

"Well I'm going to find her, Jazz she's lost and scared and she doesn't needs us against her, who knows what she could get herself into?" Tucker stated standing up. "Are you coming?"

Jazz stared at him looking more determined then ever. "Fine. Where are we going?"

"To look for Sam." Tucker answered bluntly.

"Well duh..." Jazz remarked under her breath.

Jazz followed Tucker out leaving behind the empty mugs and marching out the front door. He seemed so determined it reminded her much of her little brother. Maybe Tucker never had to show it before because Danny always took charge anyway, now it was Tucker's turn to be the leader and the brave one. He seemed to take the title with all seriousness.

They walked along side by side through the cold streets together in the darkness of the night. They checked the park first because Tucker explained that Sam liked to run there all the time, they didn't see her. So they tried her house, she didn't answer the door and her grandmother explained that Sam had left.

Frustrated the two scoured the streets looking around in all of Sam's favorite places to hide but didn't find her. They returned to FentonWorks feeling hopeless.

"Tuck where would she go?" Jazz asked slowly putting her coat in the closet.

"I don't know, she's Sam she could be anywhere." Tucker replied taking his coat off as well and putting it on chair.

_"Anywhere..."_

"Or she could be downstairs..." Tucker added quickly the two teens took off for the basement.

They saw Sam just about to enter the ghost zone, Tucker immediately raced forward and jumped her, forcing her to slam to the floor uncomfortably. Jazz ran over and shut the door of the portal and watched as Sam wrestled with Tucker then went still. She sat and blinked at him confusedly.

"Are you nuts!" He yelled as he let up off her.

"Huh? What? Tucker what are you doing on top of me?" Sam asked frightendly.

"Sam you almost walked right into the ghost zone are you trying to get killed?" Jazz exclaimed helping them both up.

"Guys I know you think I'm crazy, but I wouldn't do that." Sam denied looking back and forth between the two. She rubbed her head and looked around, "How'd I get here?"

Jazz and Tucker shared a look as they stood in front of the confused goth teen. She truly wasn't sure about what was going on at all.

"Geez Tucker how hard did you hit her?"

"Not that hard, only enough to stop her." Tucker defended then looked at Sam. "What do you remember?"

Sam searched hard for thoughts and tried her hardest to recollect everything. "Danny." She answered quietly.

"Oh this is getting us no where." Jazz complained, "Let's just take her home."

"No, Danny, Danny was there at my house. He was going to take me somewhere and that's all I remember..."

"Weird..." Tucker mused untill he got elbowed in the ribs by Jazz, "oh right... Sam let's get you home. Ok?"

Sam nodded she was willing to cooperate since she was still trying her hardest to sort through what she was missing. Jazz drove her and the whole time Sam swayed back and forth with each movement of the car, she wasn't sure if she simply made the whole thing up or if he had actually come. Why wouldn't she remember?

Jazz pulled up to Sam's driveway and turned her head to see the silent girl in her backseat. "This is your stop..." Jazz crooned.

Sam nodded and slowly got out mumbling a thanks. Tucker looked at her then at Jazz, "Actually I think I'll get off here too I've got to talk to Sam. I'll just walk home, ok?"

Jazz shrugged as he stepped out and shut the door. She put the car into reverse and backed out and started for her five minute drive home. Jazz turned up the radio to escape her ever nagging thoughts, if she could just make Sam understand what happened then the girl wouldn't be hallucinating.

But the problem that really stuck with her was that if Sam was hallucinating why doesn't she remember anything else? Most people can describe it in full detail what the saw, or what they thought they saw, as if it truly had been real. So why couldn't Sam?

Jazz pulled up to her driveway and parked the car and sat there with the keys dangling from the ignition.

"Surely, surely it wasn't real... Sam hadn't really seen him had she?"

Jazz gripped the steering wheel, she wasn't sure why she was so bent on keeping Tucker and Sam in line, they were never really her friends, they were her brother's friends. So she had to wonder why on Earth she was putting herself through this immense burden for them, she never got over her own pain yet, why did she ever believe that she could help others over it.

Jazz twisted the keys out and finally exited her car. She stared up at the looming house, it just wasn't home anymore. Her parents were never around and never around together. The love left the house as well, it's like they all forgot they were a family.

The redhead sighed as she walked in the front door, she called "I'm home!" just for the hell of it. No one was even around to acknowledge her return. Jazz poured herself a glass of water and stared at the kitchen wall. Sometimes she just wished things could go back to normal, or at least move forward to the recovery days.

The only hope she ever had now was the fact that eventually her family would feel ok with losing Danny and be a family again. Tucker and Sam would regroup and laugh, smile, and in Sam's case, love. She just couldn't wait for those days, those days when the sun would come out and she would love it, those days where she would dance in the rain and not think about who slipped away one rainy night. Jazz just wanted to be happy again, but it would take time.

Finally Jazz could stand it no longer she marched over to the basement and threw open the door dramatically and stomped down the stairs. She immediately stood determindly in front of the ghost portal and plopped to the ground in an indian style sitting position, and she stared.

"Ok little brother..." She began while streaching out her hands and snapping her knuckles all in one move. "time for you to come out here." Her turquoise eyes gleamed with a fire.

"I'm waiting." She called impatiently.

The door remained still and unyeilding. Jazz already knew nothing was going to happen, but she could dream.

* * *

yeah...I've got nothing to say and/or rant about... I'm sorry I can't entertain you with my nonsense today, although this could be considered rambling, not very long rambling but rambling. I have to wonder do you guys even read my rambling author notes. Because it makes me think a whole lot, like are you expecting me to give away plots to the story or maybe even the meaning of life? Or perhaps you are waiting for news or questions or something or other... well I dont know all I know is I do read author notes even if they end up like this one, really long with no real structure or direction. It's fun though... 


	7. What Happens

_I want to show you what happens when we die..._

_You take a chance and then it's too late when you realize_

_I want to show you what happens when,_

_I want to show you what's happening,_

_I want to show you what happens when we die..._

_-Tiger Army-_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Days, weeks, months all blended together into another year, another horrible year. Sam could hardly remember her life, it was miserable dark and hazy. Every day was a rainy day and Sam hated the rain lately. She attended school, she grew older, she made friends, she did everything but live. It was too much for her to attach herself to anything.

Tucker held tightly to her because he knew she wasn't grasping back. Jazz kept her sanity intact and always reminded her that Danny was in her heart not her head. But Sam could never forget the night he returned only to be ripped away from her, she wondered what he wanted to show her, and why he was scared away.

That bothered her every night, he didn't stay. What was he hiding? Why didn't he come back for her?

The now sixteen year old girl tossed around in her sleep tiresomely. She wanted sleep again, but tonight her thoughts were active and running about leaving her with a vicious headache.Sam stared at the ceiling resting a hand over her stomach.

It was coming around again, that day of infamy the day that everyone knew and dreaded. His anniversary was tomorrow and it was to be celebrated with laughter and tears. The death that brought life.

Sam turned her head and watched the clock numbers roll over to twelve, it was that day. By morning the citizens would gather in the center of town at the statue and would light candles. Speeches would be made and broadcasted all over the nation, tears would be shed, memories revoked. The cemetary would be alive with visitors and flowers.

She throated a laugh bitterly. How many of them truly cared, how many of them understand what he did? He left it all behind so they could live, so they could enjoy themselves all year and laugh and prosper. And where was he, his young life is gone.

Sam got out of bed and got changed, she knew she wasn't going to sleep tonight, and she decided to visit Danny before all those fakes did. She put on her average everday Sam clothes and fixed her hair a little. She applied purple lipstick to her pale lips. Somehow she felt she needed to be presentable when she visited Danny.

Sam climbed out of her window and landed in the courtyard. She spied some of her grandmother's violet roses that she loved so dearly and took two, her grandmother wouldn't mind.

Infact the old woman spent at least six months perfecting beautiful blue flowers that she was planning on taking from their pots and placing them at Danny's grave marker. Sam had heard her mother often question the elder's motives and negatively point out that it wasn't worth all the care and effort when they could simply buy the same thing with no hassel. But the old woman would always smile and say it was worth everything.

The goth girl smirked at the thought, if she ever needed any proof that she was infact from this family she could look at the old woman and know. Lately it seemed to be the only thing she was sure of anymore.

She continued her walk through the night quietly and thoughtlessly. She reached the cemetary in what seemed like a few seconds.

Sam slowly opened the iron doors and the let out a low moan that drifted along with the cold winds. She walked in and red and brown fall children shattered beneath her heavy boots with a crunching sound. But more fell from the heights and littered the walk way and the empty spaces of land between the markers.

Finally she came to the black stone that stood alone above the others on a gently sloping hill. Sam kneeled and placd the two roses down over a few withered flowers that had been there for a while. She stared at the glimmering stone in the pale moonlight. It unlike anything else, seemed unchanged and unglorified by time, it seemed as if it would always be brilliant.

Sam shook her head. No things do not stay brillant forever, she learned that the hard way. Nothing pure will ever stay for long, but it is quite a thing to behold when you do see it. Her eyes longed for that becon of light to shine again, to chase away the shadows of the world.

"I don't know what happened Danny, where did we go wrong..." Sam muttered sadly while in her mind she replayed the last moments he had.

She sat on his grave and thought about the mistakes she had made. Life really was one big domino effect. You make one small mistake and soon everything crashes down. She only wished should could make things right again, she only wanted to have him back.

She thought of the Fentons, they no longer had a son. Sam had watched the family tear apart for half a year before they came back together. Sam had watched Jazz mourn for the destruction of her family and she saw Maddie and Jack fight and even go without seeing each other for weeks.

Only months ago had the broken family come back together. They had realized their mistakes and their hatred was unneccesary and soon learned to love each other again. There was no more blame being pinned on anyone. It was that it was all Vlad's fault.

Sam sighed and fingered the dead flowers sorrowfully, if she could only trade places with him. If only it was that easy. But if anyone deserved life it was Danny, she couldn't think of anything or anyone who could possibly be so deserving. Sure there were lots of great people who are good but she'd never heard of a fifteen year old that would willingly lay everything down for complete strangers, because he knew it was right.

"Sorrow was never becoming of you..." A voice cooed rather quietly.

Sam scowled and looked up at the person who dared to say that while she was mourning her loss.She blinked as she was greeted by those green eyes and that smirk. The ghost leaned over his own headstone and stared down at her. At first she wanted to leap back into his arms but withdrew the idea at the memory of how quickly he abandoned her.

"Why did you come back..." She sneered while looking away.

"Sammy you don't really hate me do you?" He asked cocking his head slightly.

"You waited too long to reappear, do you even care?" Sam asked still not looking at him.

The ghost frowned and floated over the tombstone and sat beside her. "Of course I do... I've been trying to get back to you all this time."

Sam looked at him and blinked the tears from her violet eyes. "Really?" She questioned hopefully with a small smile.

He nodded while beaming at her. "Uh-huh. Nothing in this world or the next would keep me from you." He took her hands and held them close so she felt the cold coming from him. "Now will you come with me, tonight no one can stop us."

Sam gulped something told her this was all wrong. "Tucker and Jazz don't want me to..." She stopped his eyes they were pleading. "That is to say that I really shouldn't..." His eyes begged her. "Danny..." they were demanding her, forcing her, she could resist him no longer. "I'll follow you anywhere."

"Then come Sam, come with me."

Sam willingly took his hand and let him lead her away from the graveyard, away from the lost souls. In the silent basement of Fenton Works Sam stood before the green dimension. She went in with Danny and never looked back.

She didn't know by morning that everyone was looking for her, she didn't know that she had gotten in way too deep.

* * *

I keep saying I'm not going to repeat a band over for chapters, but I realize that the lyrics always fit, fate is cruel... So yeah I give up on trying to differ from the music for each chapter, whatever. So anyway this is a chapter, a chapter you have just read... once again I am at loss for things to talk about, how imcomplete I feel :sigh: 


	8. Only One

_Broken this fragile thing now,_

And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces

And I've thrown my words all around,

But I can't, I can't give you a reason

-Yellowcard-

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Tucker and Jazz stood at the front of the growing crowd. A tall statue casted it's shadow across them it was of Danny Phantom, his amrs crossed with a 'I dare you' smirk on his face, the sculpter gave the allusion of him floating off the ground. It was a rather accurate sculpture that depicted Danny as the boy he was not some stern hero.

Jazz glanced away from the momument, and looked around. She then looked to a solem looking Tucker. She wondered how he was feeling at the moment, did he ache for his friend or did he simply accept and understand this. Tucker had cried before after Danny's death but now he was quiet about it, he didn't ask Jazz for help of cry that his best bud was gone. He just stood quietly eyeing the statue as if it held all the secrets to life. She wondered.

"Where's Sam?" She questioned, he shrugged. "I thought she was going to stand with us, it's not like her to be late."

"I'm sure she's fine.I..." Tucker stopped as two frantic parents ran up to him.

"Jazmine, Tucker have you seen Sammy?" Mrs. Manson asked.

They shook their heads and unison asked. "Sam's missing?"

Mr. Manson nodded. "Yes she isn't at home and we checked all over the place, and we thought she'd be here but she's not."

Mrs.Fenton turned to the two parents. "Are you sure she's not hiding out somewhere, I mean this day must be hard on her."

"We've been looking since six thirty this moring." Pamela Manson explained.

Maddie looked at her watch which read ten thirty. She gulped at the thought of a missing a child, that's how this day ever came to be, Danny was missing and she went looking for him. But she was almost certain from Sam's behavior that the young girl was infact sitting somewhere secluded in town and cryng or thinking. Infact Maddie wondered if Sam had somehow snuk into Danny's bedroom, it made her wonder.

"Please try not to worry, I'm sure Sam will turn up after the ceremony, maybe she needs to be alone today." Maddie encouraged, she was certain that this was what the goth girl was doing, that she was trying to cope alone.

So the teenagers and the parents tried to conceal their worries so they could at least watch the ceremony and pay their respects for Danny. Although everyone's minds buzzed with Sam, she seemed to have dropped of the face of the Earth. Hopefully no harm had come to her.

--------------------------

Let me out!" Sam shreiked through the cage while grasping onto the bared window. "Why are you doing this? Danny we're best friends!"

Her friend stared at her through cold green eyes with a small orange flame growing in them. "I'm a ghost, I don't need friends. Maybe next time you wont be so trusting."He threw his head back and laughed manicaly before strolling away from her small box cage.

Sam curled into a ball in a corner and cried, cried because she was scared, cried because she was confused, and cried because he betrayed her. There was not enough room for Sam to streach her whole body out width wise but she was able to stand. There was a tiny window on the front of her door which was barred and was at her head's height.

"Why Danny, why?" She whispered hurtfully.

Her heart had shattered a million times more than when he died. Because this time he didn't just go away, he came back just to hurt her. Was his human half really the only thing that had kept him from doing this? It made her wonder if his ghost side had always secretly wanted to do this, if it always wanted to kill.

She couldn't even believe herself, she was referring Danny to an 'it' he wasn't an 'it' he was Danny Phantom the hero that died saving all of Amity Park and the world. He was her best friend and secret crush, he...he wasn't Danny Fenton anymore.

It dawned on her, Danny Fenton wasn't there. He left with his body, this was Danny Phantom. Was there another ghost out there that looked like Fenton, was Danny split into two ghostly beings? Sam felt so confused, is Phantom Fenton or are they two different people? She wished she'd thought of it before.

The girl curled into a small ball in the corner of her cage. She wished the box wasn't a real world item, that way she could've simply walked right out of it. But Danny had known better, he was always smarter than she gave him credit for, than any of them had. She wished that he had been smart where it mattered.

"Danny why..." She whispered between tears.

"Oh don't cry darling." A soft femine voice cooed.

Sam sniffed and looked over her shoulder, she got a feeling there was another cage beside her and that there was another prisoner inside. She stared silently at the metallic wall and waited for the voice.

"There, there everything will be alright you'll see." The voice encouraged.

"How...how do you know?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"Trust me darling things always get better."

Sam felt a tight hold on her heart. He told her not to be so trusting and if she couldn't trust him, her best friend, why should she even begin to trust a mystery voice.

"Who are you?" Sam finally quesitioned breaking the silence.

"It's not important, Samantha... By tomorrow I will be gone."

"How do you know he wont hurt me?"

"He can't you are forbidden, I don't even know how he got you here."

"Forbidden?" Sam questioned.

"Silent child, they are coming." The ghost warned gently.

Sam stayed silent as voices aproached, she definately recognized one of them, the other sounded like a small child of ten. The door opened and she listened as the footsteps get closer.

"Oh you gotta let me see the new victim." The girl begged excitedly with her high pitched voice.

Victim? Sam curled into a small ball into the corner hoping that she would disappear from existence. The goth had no idea what was going on, she was confused and scared, but she didn't hate. She still loved Danny.

Sam looked up and saw two peering gold eyes that were half covered by stricking yellow hair all thrown on a small face of pink. The ghostly girl of pink pursed her tangerine lips together and formed a smirk at Sam's fear. Sam thought that she had a similar make up like Danielle's, except Danielle was much better looking. This ghost was a hideous aray of bright colors right down to her teal and yellow outfit.

The ghost looked angrily at Danny. "Why did you take her? We are going to get killed for this." She exclaimed, she was much shorter than Danny but she had a temper.

The ghost boy stared at her boredly. "What are they gonna do? They won't be able to take her from me." He replied. "And besides..." He stopped and glared at Sam who was peeking through her bars. "She'll be long gone before anyone ever finds out she came here."

Sam clenched her teeth and glared at him as she stood defiantely. She grasped onto the bars and stared him down. "Danny what's wrong with you! Stop this now!" She demanded.

The two ghosts looked at each other for a moment with their hands on their hips before they bursted out laughing. Danny grew serious and moved his face close to Sam's.

"What makes you think you can tell me what to do?" He challenged in a low voice.

"I thought you were my friend, I thought... I thought you loved me!" Sam stated.

He smirked. "I thought, I thought!" He mocked with cold laughter. "You thought wrong."

* * *


	9. Memory

_This may never start,_

_Tearing out my heart_

_I'd be your memory_

_Lost your sense of fear,_

_Feelings disappeared_

_Can I be your memory_

_-Sugar Cult-_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Staring at the cold walls of the gray unforbodding cage Sam sat. Her eyes fixated on those walls that held her in, those walls that trapped her here. The ghost zone let an eerie green glow cast across her pale face. She held her hands together twisting her fingers nervously.

How many people were looking for her, would they find her here? When did she ever let things spiral out of controll? She was so sure she'd been safe, that everything was fine. But Danny and this odd female ghost whose name was Sparks were against her. That bothered her too, what was with this ghost of bright colors, why was he with her?

Sam blinked some of the tiredness from her eyes, how long had she been sitting here, it seemed like years, but it was probably only hours. The goth wondered what everyone else was doing, she wished she had her cell phone on her, but after a check of her pockets she found the only thing she had was the gem of life.

When she found it she had wanted to put it to good use and give it to Danny. He deserved life more than anyone, so she would give it to him. But clearly he neither wanted it or at the moment desreved it. She fingered the velvet cloth it was wrapped in.

She wondered what Vlad was going to do with a Reality Gauntlet, maybe Freakshow had teamed up with Vlad and made a new one to help with world conquest. Maybe Vlad cheated and used it to make Danny weak, or make Danny lose.

Sam pulled her hand from her skirt pocket and thought about those two blue eyes with tears in her own. He seemed so graceful in death. Almost as if he could never let death tear away his composure, it was amazing and depressing. He knew it would end like this, he knew he was going to die. It was just a matter of time.

Sam heard a door and footsteps and then deep murming voices, none of which seemed familar except the pink ghost's shrill female voice. But who was the other one? A cage door opened and she heard a fleeting scream from her mysterious neighbor. Sam was too frightened to look, but she heard dragging and then pleading and begging, laughter, a loud ear splitting crack and a scream, then silence.

The goth girl retreated to the corner shaking, something horrific just took place, and it was about to happen to her.

"My God..." Sam whispered in realization that no one could save her now.

Two hands pounded on the top of her cage. She knew it was to freak her, to test her. She didn't make a sound or even cry. No they were saving her for later, they were simply playing with her now.

But what was it that they were really going to do? So Sam sat in the cold cage, and she was sure another day had passed since the brutal execution of her only comfort.

She knew it was another day because of the piece of bread and small bottle of water that had been thrown to her through the cage. She wisely saved them for when she felt she would die of thrist or hunger, but even then she didn't touch them much. She wasn't sure how long she was going to be trapped here or how much they would feed her.

There were other problems that were going to present themselves to her, was she truly suppose to live her like an animal, there was no bathroom. Sam had never felt so dehumanized in all her life. And in the pit of her stomach a ball of hatred began to form. Her body was growing weak from the lack of movement and nourishment, she was living so horribly for she had no idea how long.

One day she decided she had enough of playing this game. "Danny just kill me now! I don't even care!" She screamed angrily. "Just fucking get it over with Danny!"

There was no respond, usualy he'd laugh or mock her, but there was nothing. Not even from that Sparks, nothing. "Hello?" She called, but she got no answer. A looming shadow made it's way over towards her cage with soft rythmic footsteps and she prepared herself.

Suddenly she felt a jolt run through her haggered body, everything became hazy and unreachable. Before losing complete controll she felt something cold wrap around her waist gently.

Upon awaking Sam saw tiles, light blue tiles. She coughed and looked around, behind her was a closed door to the ghost zone and in front of her was a lab of inventions and a staircase.

"Fenton Works?" Sam choked out, "But how?"

Sam raised herself to her knees and realized she'd been cramped up for such a long time that her legs proved useless at this moment. She heard a door open and footsteps make their way down the steps.

A man in an orange jumpsuit appeared on the staircase and Sam shreiked excitedly. "Mr.Fenton!" She called with glee.

The man who'd looked depressed stopped at the bottom of the step and stared wide eyed for a moment before a large grin made it's way on his face.

"Sam!" He yelled and ran over to her sweeping her up in his big arms.Sam melted at the feeling of human contact, she missed it so much. She realized she may have looked as if she just crawled out of a ditch.

"We've been searching for two weeks, oh my God I'm just so glad you're alive and ok, oh my god." He repeated over and over.

Two weeks, she'd spent fourteen days in there. "My parents, do they miss me?" Sam finally asked as Jack set her down and helped steady her by holding her shoulders.

He beamed at her with sparkling eyes. "Well of course they do, infact lets get you upstairs and we'll call them. Oh Maddie will be so relieved and Jazz, and Tucker, and oh your parents. Come on."

Sam walked nimbly behind him up the stairs and into the kitchen, he sat her down and yelled for Maddie. The woman who was dressed in average cloths came prancing in and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of the girl in black.

"Samantha!" She voiced half way on the verge of crying. "My God you're, you're here!" She ran over and wrapped the girl in a hug nearly knocking Sam's chair over.

"Mrs.Fenton.Can't. Breathe."

Maddie laughed and let up. "You've been gone for so long, where?"

"You're parents are coming to get you Sam!" Jack announced happily and sat at the table with her.

Sam smiled. "I can I have a drink?" Sam asked quickly, she was so thirsty.

"Of course you can sweetie." Maddie chirped and went to get her a glass of water.

Sweetie? That was Maddie's petname for Danny, did this mean she considered Sam one of her own. It wasn't a huge surprise though, considering all they'd been through, she was accepted as one of their own. Sam beamed uncontrolably, she really missed human contact, to hell with goth indifference.

Maddie placed a glass of water before Sam. The girl felt like her mouth had dried up over the past minute and drank it thirstly. "My goodness Sam, where on Earth have you been?" Maddie asked noticing the goth's nature.

"You're not going to beleive this but I..."

"SAMMYKINS!" A woman with a high pitched voice called just as the front door opened.

Sam was immediately smoothered by a figure in pink that had raced up to grab her, and then another figure in blue followed. If they didn't release her soon she was sure that she would suffocate. Her parents were crying and holding her, Sam never knew they missed her so much. She was glad to be missed though.

"Oh Sam!" Her mother exclaimed while kissing her daughter, "We thought we'd lost you."

"We're so glad to see you again Sam, so relieved." Her father added still holding onto her.

"Where have you been?" They asked.

Sam opened her mouth to say something when she heard my people entering. "Mom Dad why are the Manson's here?" A young female asked just as she entered the kitchen.

"Sam?" She gasped.

"What? Move outta the way Jazz!" Tucker said pushing past her. "Oh my God Sam?"

Sam was then covered in more hugs and more excited voices. She was wondering why they made such a fuss about her, sure she'd been missing for two weeks, but enough was enough. And then came the question again.

"Where have you been?"

"Ok, before the whole world busts in here I'll tell you guys." Sam replied releaxed. "You're not going to believe this but I was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?"

"Kidnapped?"

"Kidnapped?"

"Yes kidnapped, into the ghost zone." Sam answered at the wide eyed stares.

"Ghost zone?"

"As in the ghostly realm?"

"By a ghost?"

Sam nodded at the last question.

"Well who was the ghost Sam?" Jazz finally asked.

Sam was about to answer, but stopped as she looked at Jazz, Maddie, and Jack. Danny had been their's, how could she tell them that he was a cold blooded killer. That he wasn't the hero anymore. She'd have to explain that their Danny was dead, and she just wasn't sure if she could do it.

* * *

meh. I feel as though this story isn't as big as a hit as OE, somehow I don't think I can top that story. But the show must go on despite the lack of reviews. I shall preservere! 


	10. The Lost Souls

_Come to me, your sanctuary,_

I'll gladly accept the gift that I've been granted

If you feel fine, then give it just a little time,

I'm sure you'll contract my disease

_-AFI-_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

But while Sam was freed, the inner depths of the ghost zone continued to thrive. Leaving two ghosts in an immense amount of trouble for their disobediance on the laws set by a powerful ghost. The troublesome two were surely doomed for their wrong doings.

"What were you hoping to accomplish?" He barked pacing back and forth on the marble floor with his hand balled behind his back.

The two sank in their chairs and watched fearfully as his eyes glowed a radioactive green. "And you!" He yelled pointing to Phantom. "Change your form back and quit mocking me!"

The ghost that had been Danny shuttered in fear and changed into a shaply female ghost form that was a dark midnight blue color with black stripes covering the many exposed skin areas. She was only covered by a few tattered orange cloth pieces.

"Please Phantom we were only..." The woman ghost persuaded seductively with the same voice that had comforted Sam. Her teal green eyes peering at the impatient ghost.

"You sicken me!" Dannny growled. "Now get out of Tigress' form, you destroyed her there's no need to disrespect her."

The ghost stayed unyeilding staring at the powerful ghost boy. Danny gritted his teeth and let his fist glow as bright as his eyes. The ghost submitted and changed into his actual form, a black blob with orange eyes and long lanky arms that held long claws at the end.

"That's better." Danny muttered dropping his hand to his side. "Now would explain to me what you ghosts thought you were doing?"

"Danny we-"

"No. You address me as Phantom." Danny corrected impatiently.

"Right, Phantom." Sparks said shakely. "We were just having fun, no harm came to her I swear." She paused at Danny's malcious look. "And besides... it was all Shapeshifter's idea!" She shreiked pointing to her accomplice.

"What, no way! You totally helped me!" Shapeshifter yelled in his gruff voice.

"Enough!" Danny shouted blasting a hole in floor between the two. "I don't care whose idea it was, all I care is why you two thought it was ok to defy my law. Why you thought it was ok to take Tigress and Sam."

"We...don't know." Shapeshifter replied rather pitifully, staring wide eyed at the smoldering hole in the floor.

"Exactly, and how many others have you destroyed before Tigress? Huh? Care to answer?"

"Uhh about two..."Sparks began and ended in a mere whisper. "hundred..."

"What!" Danny exclaimed. He shook his head and stood infront of them. "You know what, I can't take back what you did, but I can make things right." Danny's voice grew solem as his hand began to glow again. He really hated this part.

"I'll get us out of this." Sparks said toward Shapeshifter.

In return to Danny's hand, she fired up her own electric blast. It came out in light pink volts at her fingertips and crackled. She aimed it at Danny and hit him, causing him to fall back into the wall. The two tried to escape but Danny blasted them away from exsistence before they could. He sighed as he lowered himself to the ground and held his wrist as heat still came off his palm.

Shaking his head Danny made his way into the next room and looked at the screens. He smiled as Sam lied to her friends and family about who took her. Danny watched sadly as his family stood smiling with her, they wouldn't know what he did, they simply thought he was at peace. If only they knew.

Danny fingered the torn fray of his costume. That fatal rip Vlad made would never go away and it was there across his chest day in and day out, just to remind him.

"Having trouble?" Came a deep voice from the shadows.

Danny didn't turn away from the screens and he didn't stop fingering the fabric. "No I took care of things..." Danny mumbled watching the images pass by.

"It's hard work isn't it?" The ghost asked putting his hand on Danny's shoulder. "You're highly respected here."

"Yeah well they don't act like it. I'll get by though.Sometimes I wish they would use their powers for the greater good. Maybe I'm expecting too much Clockwork."

"You're only expecting what you think would be best. In this case it would be best if the ghost simply stayed harmless, then no one would be destroyed." Clockwork explained, and looked at the screen with Sam and her parents. "We all want what is best."

"She didn't tell them it was me, it wasn't, but she didn't know. She lied for me." Danny said almost trance like.

"I know." Clockwork replied. "Danny you've been watching her struggle for a year surely you know..."

"That she loves me? Yeah I've always known, I just didn't act on it. If I could only have spoken to her before I died, I would've told her. But then again there were too many things that needed to be said at that moment." He mused.

"Time's a tricky thing."

"Yeah." Danny laughed softly. "I wish they could see me, or at least hear me. Why am I still here when I'm not really needed? I'm ready to move on. So why can't I?" Danny asked impatiently. He was drawing on his wit's end.

"You're such a sensitive boy Danny, and you're quite smart. But you know as well as I that I can't reveal this information. You've been asking for a year now. Time will give you your answer."

"Time, time, time!" Danny repeated holding his head and walking around. "Enough with the time thing. I just want to know." He said gesturing towards the screen. "So I don't have to see her suffer anymore." Danny relaxed slighty. "I'm just so tired, I haven't been able to rest since I got here, between keeping the balance and making sure my family and friends are alright. I just want to rest."

"I know." Clockwork replied with a smirk as he changed to an elderly version of himself. "I know you are tired, but rest assure you will get your peace in due time."

Danny looked downcast and nodded. He then turned his attention back to the screen. Everyone of them so lucky, all of them living in the wonderful bright world. Danny even missed the burning feeling he got in his lungs when he was being worn down in a fight, at least then he knew he was doing something right.

He watched Sam walk out of her bathroom in her pajamas and sit on her bedside. She sighed and picked up a silver frame of them together. He watched as she traced his figure and tears dropped on the glass. In frustration she threw it into the wall causing the glass to shatter and her to sob.

Everything moved much faster in a much greater sequence then when he was alive. It was strange for the minutes to pass like seconds right in front of him. Danny approached the screen and gently put his gloved glowing hand over the weeping image of Sam.

"I'm still here for you." He whispered as if his words could reach her.

He always hoped they would, he always gave her advice like this hoping somehow she would hear him. If she fought with Tucker he was there to make sure she kept her sight clear, if she fell he encouraged her to get up, if she cried he cried with her. He wanted her to know he was always watching over her.

Danny heard Clockwork grabbing something and making a racket, "What are you doing Clockwork?" He questioned as his thoughts had been disturbed. That ghost was always so noisy, it was begining to drive Danny insane.

He turned around nonchalantly only to be faced with Clockwork in his adult form holding a sythe above his head. Danny wanted to run, he wanted to scream, but he couldn't move. Clockwork moved in for the attack and Danny stayed completely still. Why had his friend turned on him?

* * *

yeah...I seem to be lacking in this conversation thing lately. So how's the weather? Yay small talk. But on a serious note please voice your opinon on this story no matter how brutal it may be, see you've driven me to desperate lengths. 


	11. Pictures of You

_There was nothing in the world,_

_That I ever wanted more _

_Than to feel you deep in my heart_

_There was nothing in the world ,_

_That I ever wanted more_

_Than to never feel the breaking apart_

_-The Cure-_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A splitting headache pulsed in Danny's head as he slowly began to regain consciousness. He shifted slightly at the pain only to be welcome by a sharp stabbing sensation the coursed through his chest. Danny's eyes flew open at the feeling and he gasped for air sharply. He breathed heavily as he tired to distract himself from the pain.

He was confused, he hadn't felt pain like this since... since a long time ago. Danny refused to move again as sharp stabs of discomfort snaked up through his body.

"Clockwork what did you do to me?" Danny moaned quietly, talking hurt too.

Everything hurt, his joints ached, his chest hurt, his head hurt, everything that he hadn't felt in such a long time. More importantly his lungs seemed to burn. But that would be impossible, considering the fact that they had been infact dormant for a year. Danny blinked at the ceiling trying desperately to make sense of things again. He was growing frightened.

If Clockwork was trying to hurt him why would he bother putting him safely in his room. Why would he be on his comfortable bed in Clockwork's domain. It all didn't make sense, unless Clockwork had worse plans, evil horrible painful plans. Something began thumping against Danny's chest like a jackhammer.

"No..." He whispered, now this had to be a dream. "I'm sleeping. I have to be sleeping." He muttered and slowly raised his hand and let it hover over his chest for a second. "There was no going back, he said so himself..."

Slowly Danny placed his hand over his chest only to pull it back after discovering two things. Pain, for touching the sore area and surprise, for feeling a rythmic beating.

"Impossible." Danny whispered again, he raised his hand to his eye level and saw skin instead of a glove. "Just a dream, it's just a dream." He repeated, as much as this seemed like a moment where he would jump for glee he was truly frightened. He lost his humanity, he sacrificed it, what was going on?

"Maybe my glove came off." Danny said with a soft laugh, he looked at his other hand. "Maybe both of them came off." He restated still trying to disprove the facts.

Danny sighed as he layed there, he couldn't keep convincing himself. He wasn't the best negotiater, in fact he just plain sucked at it. With a heavy sigh he realized his option. "There's only one way to know."

With strenous effort Danny sat upright, it caused him to lean over in pain and make him whimper. But he just had to know. Danny slowly repostioned his legs so that his feet made contact with the ground. Next was the moment he dreaded. He grabbed the edge of the bed and held tightly as he weakly began to raise himself up. He finally just let go and was left on his two feet it was an unfamilar feeling to him. An unwelcome rocket of pain shot through him causing him to fall over in agony.

He sucked in a deep breath and felt a stinging in the back of his eyes, he fought it away. "What have you done Clockwork, what have you done to me?" He questioned aloud but was returned with an echo.

Deciding against walking again, he crawled to the next room. The door was slightly ajar and he pushed an opeing his size and continued in. That's when he saw it, in the large mirror a familar stranger stared back at him with the most pained expression mixed with shock. There it was the reflection of a teenage boy about fifteen or maybe even sixteen laying in the same position, with midnight black hair that fell slightly over one eye, and two large blue orbs that stared frightfully at him. The pasty pale skin and scrawny body were all his, he remembered it all.

Unsure of this reality Danny slowly reached out with one hand and tapped fingers with the glass, with himself. He blinked and so did the figure, the reflection seemed unreal. It couldn't have been, this figure was Danny Fenton. Danny Fenton was dead and gone.

"I'm...alive." Danny slowly choked out.

This meant everything changed, his friends, his family, they could see him again they would be able to hear what he said. He could go back he could...

No, how on earth could he explain to them that he was here and back from the grave. How do you tell someone that after over a year you suddenly gained your life back and you wanted to live with them again? And more importantly how would they cope? It didn't seem to be a very believable or a possible situation. Would anyone understand?

Danny frowned at the thought, then another question raised. Was he still ghost? Although he was weak and tired he began focusing on his other half hoping to summon it still. Finally two blue rings formed around his waist, but because of the exhaustion they sparked away keeping him human, but they stayed long enough for him to see the suit.

"Well at least I know I can still do that." Danny mumbled and once again attempted to stand up.

He did so and felt the pain again, but instead of succumbing to it he simply bent over slightly and clutched his chest. Sweat dropped down his face but he was winning, if he stayed upright he was winning. Finally after a struggle the horrible feeling slowly faded out and Danny straightened himself up, and looked in the mirror again.

Yup, there it was, Danny Fenton staring back at him again. An identical rip in his shirt exactly the same as the one in his Danny Phantom costume, and it showed off a rather large scar. It seemed as if he had grown since he was unconcious, he looked to be sixteen. But as a ghost he'd stayed fifteen. Danny felt rather confused with the image and wondered if this mirror was playing tricks on him, but he doubted it since it had never lied to him before.

The boy decided he had to find Clockwork despite the fact that the ghost didn't seem to like him all that much. Although he might've been jumping to conclusions, Clockwork was very hospitable since he had arrived, and this seemed to be a good thing. So it had to be right?

Danny limped over into the main room where all the screens were.But no sign of Clockwork. But the screens were all on. And all of which were broadcasting a terrifying image. Vlad escaped from prison, Vlad terrorizing the town, Vlad destroying the town. Danny gasped but the image faded.

"Eighteen days, you cut it awful close." A ghostly voice announced seemingly coming from no where.

Danny whipped around and saw the Ghost Master of Time. He balled his hands into fists and glared at him. Clockwork always had a wonderful ablity to sneak up on people at anytime. It was enough to leave the boy more than jumpy.

"Calm down and unclench those fists, I did what I did so that you could save your town. The image you say was to days into the future, it hasn't happened yet, well the destruction and terrorizing part at least."

"What did you do?" Danny trembled.

"I gave you your life back. You are now sixteen year old Danny Fenton. It is not an allusion or a trick I assure you that you are very much alive." Clockwork explained. "It took you quite some time to gain it back, but your body was in such bad condition I feared you would not survive the shock of reawakening.You did quite well though."

"What am I suppose to do now?" Danny asked still trying to regain his compsure. All the while trying his hardest to call back an sort of memories he might have had during the supposed eighteen days he remained unconscious.

"You go home and you stop Vlad. That's about all I can tell you." Clockwork said and noticed the sad look on Danny's face. "You'll know what to do when the time is right." He encouraged. "Come now."

Clockwork took Danny to the opeing of a portal that lead to FentonWorks. "Remember you've been gone a year and a lot has happened. People have changed, tread carefully in this world. Don't be too sure of yourself you are a stranger here now."

Danny blinked as the door opened and he walked through to the light and came out on the other side ina dark lab. A quick glance at the clock told him it was two am, and that everyone was asleep. He looked over his shoulder and saw Clockwork wave before the door closed, and all the light faded.

Who should he go to first, his first intention was Jazz. But then he realized there was someone he really wanted and needed to see.She needed him now more than ever weither she wanted to or not.And somehow he was starting to think that he needed her too. He had to get to Sam's house.

* * *

This is funny... while i was halfway done writing this chapter I checked my email and someone just sent me a review teling me that it would be best if I brought Danny back, which was my inital plan so this person really read my mind or just thought similarly to me. So I'm thinking lots of you will like this chapter, but thats from my demented mind, you tell me. And to close...tralalalalala! 


	12. Whisper

_Immobilized by my fear_

_And soon to be_

_Blinded by tears_

_I can stop the pain _

_If I will it all away__  
_

_-Evanescence-_

Danny flew quickly to Sam's house. He was so excited, it'd been so long since they had touched. He'd never forgotten the feeling of her soft skin. He knew she'd missed him too, he knew she would be happy to know he was back, he was over looking something.

Finally Danny made it to Sam's house and he went to Sam's room. He stood next her bed beside the window in the pale moonlight and saw her sleeping. Her face was still stained with tears from crying earlier, he wondered if it was his fault for that. She looked so peaceful in a way, in her long sleeve black night gown. She had long since kicked the blood red blankets away during the night.

Danny hated to wake her from her slumber, but it had been so long since he'd seen her violet eyes in reality. He gently put his hand on her shoulder and shook her and called her to awaken.

"Sammy wake up." He coaxed.

She groaned and turned over and slowly opened her eyes. After a blink to clear her sight she got a look at the intruder. Her eyes widened in fear and she leaped out of bed and landed on the floor.

"No, no, go away. Leave me be stop bothering me!" Sam screeched fearfully as she stood and began to back up near the wall. She had never wanted him to come back for her, she learned her lesson. She wanted nothing more to do with him.

Danny stood confused and walked over towards her. She immediately was in the corner against her violet wall and she stared wide eyed. The closer he came the more she shook with fear.

"Sam?"

"Please I didn't escape, I don't even know how I got out. I'm sorry please don't hurt me, please show mercy." She pleaded hiding her face.

"No Sam it's me Danny. I wouldn't hurt you." Danny explained coming closer to her. He let the rings come around his body and change him into his Fenton half. She chose to ignore the form change and kept her eyes away from him.

"Please leave." She muttered through tears she wouldn't look at him.

"Sam? Let me explain." Danny cooed as he was close enough to touch her.

"No get away!" She yelled and whacked him swiftly across the face only to fall into a small ball sobbing on the floor in the corner. She just him. It was a victory and defeat for her.

Danny back stepped stunned and held his hand to his face. She didn't trust him, she truly thought he was here to hurt her. Danny fought back tears at the sight of her. He'd planned this to go a little more smoothly.

"Sam..." He whispered in a hurt voice.

"Go." She replied shakily while crying into her knees. "Go before I kill you!" She snapped turning her wet face towards him her eyes burned through him.

Danny did as he was told and he turned to his Phantom half and left her room sadly. He just wanted Sam to understand. Wait, Tucker he would go to Tucker and see if he could explain things to the frantic goth.

Danny made it to his best buddy's house and tapped on the window upon seeing the dark skinned boy awake. Tucker went to the window and opened it. His groggy expression quickly turned to discontent.

"Danny?" He questioned at first rubbing his eyes. "Why did you come back?" He sneered hatefully.

"Tuck what are you talking about?" Danny asked. "I never..."

"Sam may have lied to everyone else about what you did, but she told me everything. Who the hell do you think you are! Just because you're dead you think it's ok to harm her! She loved you damn it! And all you could do was lock her up and mock her." Tucker growled his eyes flashing with hate.

"Tuck I..."

"Get out of here. I have the right mind to destroy you." He threatened as he grabbed an ecto-gun from his bag. He aimed it at Danny, almost looking sorry for what he was planning on doing. "One...Two..."

Danny disappeared before three and took off. Once he was gone Tucker headed out, he had to see Sam. He had to assure her security.

Danny wondered where he would go now. He realized he didn't know the way to Jazz's college and therefore he felt defeated. He floated his already aching body down to the curb and let himself be human again. What did it matter whether he was alive or not, they didn't want him back.

He sighed and let his hands dangle in his lap. There was nothing he could do, no one was on his side anymore, all because of that damned Shapeshifter. His eyes flash green for a second but he was too depressed to hate at this moment. The town clock showed him that the whole ordeal only took less then a half an hour.

He guessed he could go to his parents now, but they weren't the first people he wanted to see. He loved them and they loved him, that wasn't the problem. It's just that they were scientists and that meant his story probably wouldn't be the first thing they would believe.

"Yeah ok, like any adult would buy that story, sounds like a little kid made it up." He scoffed to himself.

Danny hung his head and twisted his fingers. He was completely lost, everything was moving too fast and in two days he would have to fight again. He would lose from the lack of rest and encouragement. He was stuck in an infinite loop of hopelessness that he couldn't shake off.

Finally he decided he should go back to his old home and talk with his parents. But he was much too tired to actually fly there so he decided to walk, knowing that the town must've changed since his departure.

He walked down the street beneath the dim lights lining it. The sky above had turned a milky gray color signifying a rainy tomorrow. Danny wondered how he was going to do this, he had no idea what he was doing now. Sure he was going home, to what, tell his parents that more fighting was about to erupt and that they needed to fight again. How many lives did he have to ruin?

Danny shuffled his feet frustrated and he kicked some rocks. He was sick of this, he would give anything just to be through with it all. But he couldn't and he knew that. Danny came upon a large looming statue right in the same place he had died. It was a depiction of himself with a long inscription set in the stone the figure stood on.

He smirked as he read the inscription. Whoever wrote this made what happened seem like some epic battle.

_Danny Fenton also known as Danny Phantom in his ghost mode, did that of which no child or man could have dreamt he would do..._

_A great evil fell upon the town of Amity park in which was soon to spread across the world. As a fifteen year old half ghost Danny overcame the hate of those who thought him as part of the evil of the world, and stepped up to stop the domination which held fast. Under a blood red sky Danny fought with in an intensity that shall live within the memories of those who witnessed it. He helped vanquish those against the world and sacrificed it all for the sake of the greater good. On October 20th Danny Fenton was killed by the sword of the enemy Vlad Masters. Under the long awaited rain he burnt away from this world. _

_He shall never be forgotten._

He could hardly hold his laughter back . Sure what he did was good and all, but seriously they made it seem as though he was a God. He shook his head at the ridiculousness. Was it a bit morbid to laugh at your own demise? In this case he decided that it was an exception because of the way it was all explained.

As he continued to read he was certain the last half had been picked out by Sam from the style of it.

_"The most natural, and, consequently, the truest and most intense of the human affections are those which arise in the heart as if by electric sympathy."_

_-Edgar Allan Poe_

Yes, that definitely had Sam written all over it. It put him in a good mood to know that people really appreciated what he did for them. In a sense it made him feel more satisfied for his previous actions. Danny took one last look at the statue and continued his walk home.

He was going to make things right and he was going to be that hero again in his friends' eyes. Danny was going to be exactly what they remembered him as, it was just going to take a little convincing.

* * *

tralalala glad to see you guys were happy with my decision to ressurrect Danny. I had been debating on whether I should've or not and I did and you all seemed glad. So good decision one for me...woo go me I suck a little less. 


	13. Simple and Clean

_Whatever lies beyond this morning,_

_Is a little later on_

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like before

-Utada Hikaru-

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

There it was the place he used to call home, it loomed over him threatening him with all of his fears. He didn't want to be turned away by his family like his friends did. Surely the parental love would help his parents to understand what had happened. They excepted his ghost half, so why not his resurrection, so to speak.

But he was now exhausted and weak beyond measure. If he was going to do something he had to do it now, or he would drop in the streets and die,again, from the cold. It was now or never.

Danny grabbed the nob of the door and was surprised to find it unlocked. He casually entered the home and was immediately greeted with a scent of familarity. The home was quiet and dark but felt welcoming, as if it had been awaiting for him to walk in. It was warm and safe and Danny immediately felt at home. He was too tired to look for his parents at the moment so instead he collasped on the blue couch and happily accepted the comfort.

Maddie Fenton awoke early the next morning and performed her daily routine. She got up took a shower than changed into her clothes, she'd put on some make up and head downstairs for a cup of coffee. The house was empty since she and Jack gave up ghost hunting Jack picked up another job that forced him to travel around on buisness trips quite often, it left Maddie lonely. But it was their best source of income.

Jack frowned upon ghost inventions now and no longer wanted to make anymore, he was always plauged with the thought of them leading to their own son's demise. But he still fiddled with the old ones in hopes of getting a better grasp of all that had happened, it was his outlet to perfect the imperfect machines.

Where as Maddie still loved to invent, science was her passion and she still made inventions. She'd been working for three months on a top secret invention that she was hoping would soon help her find her son in the ghost zone. She knew her husband loved her, but she also knew that he wouldn't care for her idea.

While enjoying her cup of coffee the woman dreamed of going into the realm where her son resided and tracking him down and finding him. She could just imagine their reunion and he would tell her everything and they would talk, and that empty feeling inside her would go away. It was only a dream though and she knew it may never come true.

Sighing the woman walked down the hallway towards the front door to get the newspaper when she heard something moving in th living room. Cautiously she peeked in through the doorway. There on the couch was a figure beneath a quilt, blinking the woman approached it. The ball of blanket moved and then went still again.

At first she thought it was Sam. The girl was no stranger here. Often Maddie would find the goth hanging around, she often came to her for advice, Maddie knew Sam loved her mother but they just didn't see eye ot eye on many things. Maddie considered Sam a daughter and she knew Sam considered her a mother. A the woman figured that the intruder was Sam who got in, again, and fell asleep.

With a smirk Maddie pulled the blanket off the lump on her couch. What she saw wiped the smirk off her face caused her to back up in shock. She stared in disbelief her eyes were wide and sparkling with tears.

"Danny!" She gasped.

A soft groan escaped the boy and he turned over to face her. With tired blue eyes he looked up at her and smiled. "Morning." He greeted with a yawn.

Maddie couldn't contain her excitement and she threw herself at him in ecstacy. She hugged him tightly and rocked him back and forth in her arms. He wasn't a ghost, he wasn't a figment of her imagination. He was warm, as warm as he ever was. And his scrawny body fit into her amrs so perfectly like a missing puzzle piece finally found.

"My boy, my boy! My little boy!" She cried out with tears of joy running down her face.

Through it all Danny stayed silent and actually content. He was perfectly fine with this suffocation, he'd missed human contact. And no matter how absured it may have seemed for a teenager to ever think it, he missed his mother's touch the most. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Maddie let go and held his shoulders as she sat beside him on the couch.

Her first sight had been nearly unclear, as first glances often are. She looked him over more thoroughly and she didn't like what she saw. He was still in that outfit he died in, a large rip in the shirt with brown dried blood where he had fataly bled from. His jeans and shirt were both singed and ripped, and scars were present all over him. Her mother's eye immediatly detected that he had grown a bit more, she knew at this point he was suppose to be sixteen and she was sure he was. But this brought up a very good question that she had to voice.

"Where have you been?"

Danny blinked at the sudden change in his mother. She seemed quizical and a bit demanding. And he was now fully aware of what he may have looked like.

"Yeah about that..." He began with a nervous smile.

His mother quirked her eyebrow. She didn't want him to be afraid of her, and she was aware that she sounded much to comanding. "Sweetie, it's ok you can tell me." She sighed gently.

Danny pulled from her and sat upright on the couch and slouched forward a bit. "Mom I've been dead." He finally admitted after a long pause and a frustrated sigh.

"How..." But he raised his hand to silence her questions.

"I came back recently,very early this morning to be exact, it's complicated and weird, and it's not for a reason you'd like. I was in the ghost zone after I died, which always made me wonder because I thought I didn't have any unfinished buisness and it wasn't an unexpected-I-can't-let-go sort of death either. I'd lived, well sort of, with Clockwork he's a ghost master of time and a couple of weeks ago he turned on me. When I woke up he explained that he made me live because there was something I had to do." Danny exclaimed knowing his mother was hanging on ever word and dreading her reaction.

"So you're saying you do have unfinished buisness you didn't know about?" He nodded slightly. "But then why couldn't you just have stayed a ghost?" She asked.

"That I don't know. Clockwork likes to be all mysterious." Danny answered, he didn't really think of that before.

"So what do you have to do?" Maddie asked breaking another silent pause between them.

Danny's shoulders slouched a little more. He wasn't exactly sure of all the details all he knew was the Vlad was going to get free and try something. And that he had to stop him. Telling his mother that the man who took his life was coming back for a second round seemed impossible, so he didn't explain it, he simply shrugged.

"So you really believe me mom? You don't think I'm full of it and lying to you?" He asked suddenly throwing the woman off.

"Why would you lie to me, I don't see the point. And right now my senses are telling me that you, my son, are here and, remarkably, alive. I don't have an explanation and you do. There's no real reason for me to disregard this."

Danny nodded at her explanation, it made sense. "So where's dad?"

"Work." Maddie answered casually.

"He has a job?" Danny remarked.

"Oh he's going to be so happy to see you here."

* * *

blah blah blah. I'm glad you are all reviewing and I thank you all. Hmm next chapter will probably be a Sam and Tucker attempt on Danny's part. Gee you think they really wanna see him? I don't know... 

P.S I'm starting to run out of a variety of songs so expect repeats of song artists which has already happened but now you'll be like does she know any other muscians and she does, just most of them don't really fit in here. I cannot succesfully but a DeadKennedy's song or an Anti-Flag song in here for example. And believe me I tried it. So we'll see what happens on that song part. But I will not stop from doing the song thing for the very fact that I would feel like a failure for stopping randomly.


	14. Broken

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

_Theres so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_-Seether feat. Amy Lee-_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Maddie Fenton waited patiently downstairs as her son was cleaning up. Her mind was buzzing with a million thoughts, most of them were of what other people's reactions would be. She got up from the couch and went to tidy things up in the kitchen, she needed to sort her thoughts.

She immeditately thought of the young goth girl. She had heard all of her woes and her beliefs, and she knew that Sam of all people deserved to see Danny. Those two fought bravely along side each other and it took herself, Jazz, and Jack to pry the girl off of Danny's body. Even then the girl refused to let go, she never would accept his fate.

Maddie immediately dialed th girl's phone number. She would be so excited.

"Hello?" A sad voice on the other line rang.

"Sam could you come down here for something?" Maddie asked she could hardly contin her excitement.

"Sure Mrs.Fenton I'll be right over." With that Sam hung up.

Maddie could just see the two now with sparkling eyes and laughter and smiles. She knew her son and Sam would be so happy to be with each other, she knew that those two shared a bond. None like she'd ever seen, and without Danny Sam had seemed so lost and empty. They needed each other, this would be a pleasant surprise.

Well she was wrong, so very wrong.

Sam knocked on the door and Maddie called for her to come in. Just as the girl opened the door Danny happened to be walking down the stairs. They both froze at each other's sight, and what Maddie expected to be joyful shock turned out to be the opposite.

"You!" Sam gasped starting to back out the door.

"Sam wait..."Danny began cautiously moving slowly towards her.

"No, no...Never!" She screeched and she ran out the door.

Without thinking Danny darted after her, both of them leaving Maddie confused and stunned. Sam ran as fast as she could through the streets her eyes streaking tears as she tried desperatly to escape him. He followed as close behind her as he could, ignoring the shocked faces of the pedestrians.

All that mattered to him at the moment was to get the message clear to Sam, they couldn't keep avoiding this. He wanted so badly to stop her from fearing him, because he was finally coming to terms with all the confusion he ever had about her. Now he just had to catch her, why did she have to be so fast?

But Sam was like every one, she was no different, she was predictable. And they both knew she couldn't run forever, it was obvious that she was going to hide. And the moment the girl felt safe enough she ducked off into a wooded area and fought her way through the vegetation. She finally crumpled to a scared ball in a clear area in the thicket. She positioned herself up against a large tree trunk.

She sat there her head lowered to her knees which were pulled up closely to her chest. She sat trying her hardest to not make a sound. He couldn't hear her, he couldn't see her, she wasn't going back.

"Sam! Sam!" He called, his voice was desperate and frightened, almost like he was scared for her.

Something deep within her screamed for her to call back. She refused and sat quivering, praying that he wouldn't find her, that he wouldn't see her, that he wouldn't hurt her anymore.

Danny pushed his way through the bushes and thorns, he was sure that Sam had come through here. He'd seen her. He tried to steady his breathing and was aggravated with the pounding in his chest, it wasn't something he'd quite gotten used to yet. He'd never imagined that something that simple would be so unfamilar to him.

"Please Sam..." Danny's voice was reduced to a pitiful whisper as he hung his head. Another branch whiped across his face and left a mark on his cheek.

Finally a very faint whimper caught his attention. He followed the direction it was coming from and hurried towards it. Finally he saw her huddled against herself and crying. He hated to see her cry, it hurt him.

"Sam."

She heard his voice and shook violently. Her eyes flashing with the memories of the what she'd seen. "Please..." She moaned. "I don't..."

"Take it easy Sam, I'm not here to hurt you. I promise you."

"How, how can I trust you?" She asked defensively, although her tone deceived her attempt at strength.

Danny came within inches of her and kneeled. He stared at her softly, his blue eyes took in her features slowly. Finally his gazed locked with her terrified violet eyes, she didn't turn away. They stayed like that neither one making a move, time seemed to pass slowly between them.

Danny managed to inch closer to her untill he was able to sit right next to her. She didn't acknowledge his presence she simply stayed straight into the woods ahead, as if it would make him go away if she did. He sighed lightly and stared with her.

"We've been through everything together." He announced breaking the long interval of silence. "Sam, I can't take back what happened, I can assure you that it wasn't me. I bet on my life that it wasn't me."

He turned his head to face her, his raven locks sweeping across his his eyes. She cought the movement in the corner of her eye, but tried not to recognize it. She wasn't even sure if she recognized him anymore.

"What..." She stopped and collected her thoguhts. "What do you expect from me?"

Danny cocked his head slightly, the goth still refused to make eye contact with him again. "I'm not sure. I'm not sure about anything right now Sam. All I know is that I'm alive. I never ever hurt you."

"I can't trust you."

It was funny how four words could break his heart in that sequence. And he wasn't at all sure of how to fix things, he was just trying to make sense of this all for himself. He wanted nothing more than to have her understand and trust him. But she wouldn't yield to him, and he cursed himself for not catching Shapeshifter earlier.

"Do you remember how you got out from the Ghost Zone?" She turned her head slightly at the question.

"No, not really." She replied quietly.

"I got you out of there, I over shadowed you." He said.

"Why didn't you just show yourself, so that you could prove it wasn't you. Why did you have to over shadow me?" She interrogated with a cross tone.

"I couldn't touch you. I don't exactly know why, but you guys couldn't see, hear, or feel me while I was a full ghost. And another reason was because if I hadn't overshadowed you, you would've died."

"Why?" She questioned again, this time in a gentle voice.

"You were hit with a very powerful ecto blast, if I hadn't taken over you, your weakend body would've failed." Danny explained, he remembered how much he longed to touch her at that moment. He remembered kissing her cheek before he retreated back into the ghost zone.

"Thanks, I guess." Sam sighed and let her head fall to her knees. There was a huge gap between them that she could feel and she knew he could feel it to.

For some reason Danny had thought this would go a lot easier. He thought that by now she would've gushed all over him and finally realized she was wrong and they would walk back together. But here they sat, inches apart, but emotionally they were miles away. His blue eyes peered through the thick canopy of the trees and caught sight of the gray sky, it still didn't rain.

Danny could hear her breathing become fractured while she hid her face. He knew that she was trying not to cry, he knew she wanted to seem strong and brave. He knew she was, she never had to prove a thing to him. His first reflex was to hug her and try to comfort, but he stopped himself because that would only make it worse.

While he was lost thought he didn't notice anything. Sam had grown sick of the gap and began to realize that she'd been foolish. This Danny wasn't like the other one, the one that leaned over his own tombstone with a grin. No this one sat solemnly reflecting, and seemed sorry for everything. This was the real Danny this was her Danny. Abandoning all er pride and strength she fell into him and cluthched him tightly while sobbing.

The first thing the girl noticed was the beating of his heart, and although she felt like he was a stranger she immediately recognized the rythm. A secure feeling washed over her and she clinged tighter to him. If this was all a dream she didn't want to let go and she made sure he wasn't about to leave her again. So Sam did the only thing she knew how to do, she held on.

Danny was taken a back and stared down at the girl. He blinked in confusion but then slowly gathered her into his arms and held her tightly. His hand ran through her messy black hair tenderly. He sighed roughly and shut his own eyes in fear that he would cry too. And at that moment Danny silently vowed never to let go again.

* * *

Yay another chapter! Hmm my computer's acting kinda wonky...wonky? Gah I need to stop watching DP so much. But anywho, for some reason I'm not getting the emails for the reviews but they still show up on the site. It's kinda frustrating because I have to wait a little longer to see all my lovely reviews, but I still love them all. So I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, it took me longer than I thought to bring it forth. 


	15. Start Now

_I'm not looking for a fight now,_

And I don't care who's wrong or right now,

So release the dove into flight now,

So we can start right now

-Rancid-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hush now don't you cry." Danny whispered to Sam.

The girl slowly raised her head and stared into the gentle ice blue eyes. She felt pathetic and worthless as she knew she couldn't take back the horrible things she ever said to him. And he put her to shame without ever knowing it, he was so faithful and loyal and yet she was so quick to run from him at the first sign of deception.

Sam lowered her gaze to the red oval on his t-shirt. She knew he was still staring fondly at her but she couldn't meet with his eyes yet. So she busied herself with the small design on his shirt. And even though it seemed she was studying it she was in reality, thinking of what was behind it. Under that shirt, in that chest there was a beating heart, the very same one that she felt stop long ago.

Danny averted his gaze from Sam's head, he knew what she was thinking. His shinning eyes found the sky again and he realized that he missed it as well. Danny watched the solid gray sky pensively, and as if it expected to present a show a small snowflake fell from above and landed on his nose. He crossed his eyes to see it but it had melted against his warm skin. And Danny couldn't help but smile.

"Sam we should go." He said as he felt Sam shiver in his arms, he was glad he could provide her with the warmth he had.

Danny shifted and stood on his feet. Then he offered a hand to Sam. She was reluctant at first to take it but she finally accepted it. He noticed her hesitation and he already knew, she was slowly gaining her trust back for him. That's when Danny realized that nothing could be like it was before.

Danny and Sam walked together with a reasonable amount of space between them, although Danny wanted to keep his arm around Sam. He let her have her space as she gradually began to mend the distance. Snow slowly fell from the grayed sky above and landed around them and in their raven hair.

"Danny?" Sam began interupting his thoughts.

"Yes Sam."

She throated a grunt at first as she became frustrated for words. "Why, why am I not happy that you're back."

Danny was taken aback by her words. He froze in his steps and she stopped slightly ahead of him and turned her head. She stared at him wating patiently for an answer. All the while Danny was ripping apart and she didn't even know it.

"I don't know Sam..." He muttered closing his eyes to fight back tears that threatened to weaken him in front of her.

"Danny I'm sorry, it's not that I didn't miss you and I don't care, it's just that I don't feel happy. This isn't like anything I thought it could be." She explained solemly.

"Yeah, I know." Danny returned dully as they began to walk along.

"Look Danny I didn't mean to...to hurt you." Sam sadly said. She knew it hurt him. "You don't understand."

"What don't I understand?" Danny replied bitterly. "I'm the one who had to die."

"Yeah well you didn't have to watch and you didn't have to live with the guilt and the pain of knowing that I would never see you again." Sam replied deffensively.

"I had to see you but couldn't touch you and I had to watch my family fall apart and you fall apart without being able to do a thing. Don't tell me about suffering." Danny quickly snapped back.

Sam's face distorted into a sour scowl. She hid her face and Danny knew he crossed the line with her. He sighed again all his random anger dissapated.

"Did you think I forgot?" Sam sighed with a cracking tone. "Did you think I forgot the day that you slipped away from me, nothing was ever the same for me Danny. I was lost I was hurt and, and I wanted to die with you."

Danny looked away from his weeping friend. He didn't want to see her crying anymore.

"Sam..." Danny whispered slowly moving towards her. "Look I didn't mean..."

"You never meant anything, did you?" She asked. But she didn't wait for a response. "Nothing makes sense anymore, nothing ever did. The only thing I ever knew was true was the day you went away. But I don't even have that anymore." Sam remarked her eyes staring out into the street ahead of them.

"Yes you do, that all happened. Please Sam we can't keep doing this, you need to believe in me and yourself."

Sam stayed quiet for the rest of the walk. Danny took special care to not bring attention to himself, surely people had seen him by now. And he knew how much they adored him for everything he ever did. But with some luck that Danny didn't even know he had, they made to his house without being seen.

Danny opened the door and Sam follwed. Maddie had been waiting patiently. "There you two are." She greeted.

"Hi Mrs.Fenton." Sam returned shyly with an embarassed way.

"Uh hi mom." Danny said with a nervous laugh.

"Care to explain why you two decided to run off?" Maddie asked folding her arms across her chest with a smirk on her face.

Danny grunted lightly. "Yeah, I think you should sit down, both of you." Danny gestured to Sam as well. "I've got a really long story."

So the girls obeyed Danny and listened to his story about all that happened. He explained how he stayed with ClockWork while working as protector of the human and ghost realm. He told them of how he kept order and had to deal with the renegade ghosts and that he had set loose rules and a very important list of all the humans that were not to be touched ever. The list he said contained of them and any ghost to disobey that list would be destroyed on contact without a question.

Danny then went on to say that he had been tracking two horrible ghosts who not only attacked humans but ghosts alike and that they had eluded him for quite some time. And out of pure cockiness the ones called Shapeshifter and Sparks decided to go after Sam, in the knowledge that Sam was at the top of the list. He told his mom in a more contained way about what they did to ghosts and what they were gonig to do to Sam, and how he stopped and saved her without her knowledge.

Danny explained his purpose for coming back vaguely to them before finishing. He stopped and looked at his mother than at Sam. The goth wore the most ashamed look, which he expected from her in a sense.

"Oh my god..." Sam muttered. They both looked at her, her head was lowered and her eyes were searching the ground as if it had a script written for her somewhere. "I can't believe it. Danny you've been, here I thought you, oh my god Danny forgive me." Sam cried out throwing herself on him.

The boy was shocked, once again at the girl's sudden display of apology. But he quickly wrapped his arms around her as she held tightly to his neck. Maddie beamed at the children. But the moment was automatically killed by the blaring of the news.

"Breaking news, Vlad Masters has just escaped from prison only moments ago authorities are trying in all their power to stop the homicidal half ghost." The news reporter spoke, her normal perky tone was grave.

Danny broke away from Sam immediately his mouth was slightly agape. He walked over to see the screen better.

"We don't have much information on how he got out, but one thing is clear, we are all in danger."

"Also, reports are filing in that Danny Fenton, or better known as the Danny Phantom has been spotted downtown. Is this a second war in the making? This is Tiffany Snow, hoping that we live to see tomorrow."

"No..." Danny gasped as he plopped down on the couch and held his head in his hand. "It's happening ahead of schedule."

"Danny?" Maddie asked as she and Sam made their way over to him. "What's going on? What aren't you telling us?"

Danny opened his mouth to answer her, but he felt a large wave of dizziness overwhelm him. He blinked to try to shove it away but he was unable. And before he knew it his world was spinning into darkness. He wasn't able to hold on to their images and all he could hear was them shouting his name.

* * *

Here's another chapter. I've got a story for you guys, it would probably make you laugh like it made me laugh, or it might not and you'll all think I'm crazy. A little kid thought I was Sam a few days ago, which made me laugh. Apparently I sound like Sam, a lot, which is a weird thing to be told because we can't really hear our voices unless it's recorded. I don't think I really look like Sam all that much, but I guess you can kinda see it, sorta... Anyway that was my story.I think it's funny how I ramble in almost all my author notes. Also if you think you've got good lyrics then feel free to tell me about them, and maybe I can fit them in somewhere, because PotterPhan21 did that and I might just use some of those lyrics I was sent in the review. 


	16. In The End

_All I know time is a valuable thing_

Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings

Watch it count down to the end of the day

The clock ticks life away

-Linkin Park-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny stood in a black empty room, his eyes tried to adjust to the light change, but he saw nothing. He was confused, moments ago he was with his mother and Sam. He hardly could feel the life he'd been holding onto before.

_"Hello Danny."_

"Clockwork!" Danny called to the disembodied voice.

_"Calm down, nothings wrong but things aren't working out quite like expected."_

"What do I do? Can you please just help me out."

_"What do you think I'm doing. You over exhausted your body so I helped you regain energy."_

"Over exhausted? Why because I went after Sam." The silence answered for him. "Fine, then when can I get back into action. Vlad escaped as you can obviously tell, way before you said. And now I gotta go after him."

_"You really don't listen do you? You need to relax, and strategize, you can't keep springing into action. Now if you just do as I say, you'll see that I'm helping. And further more..."_

"Danny?" Another voice spoke, and it over powered Clockwork's.

"No Clockwork wait!" Danny called as he ran forward towards where he'd been certain the ghost's voice had been coming from.

But the black room began to shake at the female's voice. And finally bit by bit Danny find himself alone as the walls shattered around him until he could see the brightness from light on the world outside.

"Danny?" The image became clear to him and it appeared to be Sam.

The goth girl had large frightened violet eyes that were brimming with tears. She was kneeling over him beside the couch. With a flinch of his fingers he felt someone else's entwined with his. She was holding his hand.

"Sam?" Danny asked blinking, there was no mistaking her with anyone else, but he had to be sure.

"It's me, it's just me." Sam replied stroking his hair. "Mrs. Fenton!" Sam called looking over her shoulder. "Danny's awake!"

And after that Maddie's nimble feet came down the stairs, she dropped the blanket as she entered the room and saw her son. "Oh my goodness I was so worried." She cried wrapping him into her arms as Sam moved to the side.

"Mom let go, I don't have time for this." He said immediately making Maddie let go. She stared at him oddly. "Mom I'm already behind because everything is happening all wrong."

"Wait, did you know that Vlad was going to get out?" Maddie questioned skeptically.

"Well...I uh..." Danny stammered.

"You did and you weren't going to tell us. Danny this is serious."

"Well it doesn't matter anymore. Things are going to repeat themselves and Vlad's going to destroy the whole town unless I do something."

"What are you going to do? Charge into battle? Cause last time we did that you didn't exactly win." Sam stated folding her arms across her chest as she sat on the other end of the couch.

"I'm not exactly sure Sam, but I do have to do something. I have to stop him before he gets that powerful, and that means I got to get to him now." Danny got up as he stood on his feet and paced. He looked from them both to the wall and at everything, as if somewhere in the room the answer was concealed.

"Ok call dad, Jazz, and Tucker. We're going to need all the help we can get." Danny began. "Sam, you're coming with me."

"Uh where are we going?" Sam asked confused.

"We, are going after Vlad. We don't necessarily need to stop him, we just have to weaken him and his defenses." He explained looking at the goth girl.

"Wait Danny is that wise? You two alone against Vlad, it doesn't sound like a good idea to me." Maddie questioned warily.

"Don't worry mom, we'll give you the position, then distract him. Then you guys can ambush him. It'll be easy, cause not only will he not be expecting me, he wont be expecting me to have anything like that planned."

"I don't know..."

"Mom, just trust me."

Maddie agreed although she didn't think Danny's plan was the best. But she had to have faith in her son, surely a year of death would not only make him stronger, but wiser as well. He's seen things that she could only imagine and he had to have known what he was talking about. So she began preparations while the two kids went down to the basement.

"The Specter Speeder." Danny stated staring at the great machine with Sam at his side. "Somehow it doesn't look the same."

"It's not, it's the Specter Speeder Two, you'd know that if you read things once and a while." Sam said pointing to the big green ghostly two painted on the side of the similar machine.

"Not very original." He remarked, "But it'll help us out."

"So you and I are seriously going to charge off into battle?" Sam asked as she grabbed a few weapons off the table behind them.

"Not battle, it's an ambush of the sort. It's not the same." Danny replied, knowing his answer was weak.

"Oh how silly of me." Sam returned dryly. "I'm really not looking forward to this."

"We'll be fine." Danny's voice got lower and more serious. "And besides, I'm not going to let anything happen to you anyway."

Danny saw Sam turn around to grab something and his eyes saw something on her back. Scars, scars from the explosion she saved him from. He felt that pang of guilt he always felt whenever his friends got hurt on his account.

Sam sat quietly in the passengers seat as she watched Danny straighten out a few more details with his mother. She handed him a walkie talkie and the two embraced, the goth watched wondering why she was diving back into this again. She knew she should've learned the first time that this was never any good. But yet she for some reason always let herself fall back into this.

Danny finally came into the Specter Speeder, he let out a big sigh and handed her the walkie talkie. Sam rested her hands in her lap pathetically.

"You nervous?" He asked he began to fire up the machine.

"No...whatever would give you that idea?" Sam lied quickly with a blush.

"Ok." He replied raising an eyebrow, he knew she was lying to him. And he knew exactly why she may have been uneasy.

Danny and Sam stayed silent for the beginning half of the their search. Danny had set the tracker to Vlad, and so far he didn't seem to be around yet. The boy wondered if he and Sam would ever be the same again.

"Danny why do you always have to fight? I don't understand it..."

Danny stared stricken clearly out of the window, he gripped the steering wheel so his muscled flexed a bit more. Lately the girl had been saying things that were extremely surprising, and he wasn't sure what to expect from her. Although he felt that she couldn't be blamed.

"Because Sam, sometimes you just have to do things to make things better." He answered pathetically and he knew it.

"But..."

"Sam if you're scared you can just admit it." He interrupted. "Look I know you're probably having bad memories and all, but you just have to trust me. Have a little faith in me sometime, will ya?"

Sam lowered her head, she had nothing really to say, because he obviously knew that she was terrified that he would die again. And she didn't know it but he was equally terrified of that.

* * *

Wahoo, one hundred reviews :dances: ... I know I excite easily. It just makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. 


	17. Headstrong

_Back off I'll take you on_

Headstrong to take on anyone

I know that you are wrong

Headstrong we're Headstrong

_-Trapt-_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Jack Fenton threw his suitcase exhaustedly into his car. He couldn't wait to see his wife, he missed her terribly. Jack sighed he was glad that he could check out of the temporary motel he had seeked refuge in so he didn't fall asleep driving home. Finally he could go home. Jack heard footsteps resonate in the empty parking lot and as a reflex he turned.

"Hello Jack." The unwanted visitor greeted.

"Master's?" Jack spat he was over his shock in a matter of moments, all he knew was that this guy was going down.

"Did you miss me?" Vlad mocked his red eyes glowing.

"You think you're so clever, but you of all people should know how powerful revenge can make someone." Jack snapped ferociously.

"Come now, an eye for an eye makes the world go blind." Vlad replied coolly as he stood before the man his hands behind his back.

"What do I care. Did you really think you're going to get away with murder? If authority can't stop you I will." Jack stepped forward his fist clenched and his mind blocked with hatred that caused him to ignore all of his better judgments.

"You wanna fight, I'll show you a fight." Vlad said evilly he put his hands in front of him and began to collect energy in his palms.

But before Jack even had time to fight Vlad a blur came out of no where and pushed Vlad away from him. He looked in front of him and saw the Specter Speeder land on the ground, a girl in black was driving it. Jack then turned around to see what had stopped him, he nearly fainted.

There was a boy with snow white hair adorned in a black and white hazmat suit, his eyes were as bright as neon lights. And he came swinging at Vlad, not showing much mercy at all. What startled Jack the most was the rather large and familiar rip that went across his chest like a sash.

Sam ran up and stood next to Jack, she handed the man a weapon and held her own. "Hi, Mr. Fenton." She greeted sheepishly.

The father's mouth was hanging open his eyes locked on the two figures fighting in front of him. He was aware of Sam's presence and the weapon in his hand, but he couldn't acknowledge either one. His son was fighting his own killer, it was terrifying to think of him as a vengeful spirit, brandishing his punishment on the wicked.

Sam grabbed her walkie talkie and spoke right into it. Maddie answered on the other line saying that she had everyone ready and that they were not too far away and would be there in no time. Sam was becoming impatient.

"How does it feel Vlad?" Danny mocked standing in front of him.

"I don't understand..." The malevolent halfa said still trying to understand where he came from.

"No you wouldn't would you?" Danny growled his fists lighting up with energy. He hit the man in the shoulder with it causing him to fall back against the pavement. Energy sparked from his hands as he stood over Plasmius' fallen figure. "The wasted time, and it was all thanks to you. It's time you paid in full what you've taken."

"You think you can take me down, ghost or human I can still defeat you." Plasmius smirked his eyes alighting like fires of hell. "I hope you can stand to be defeated twice."

Vlad flared his feet up and caught Danny in the stomach, forcing the boy to stumble back and trip over his own feet while he was double over with pain. Vlad didn't hesitate, he had a sudden spur of energy and began to violently punch, kick and blast the boy. Till Danny was reduced to the same state as Vlad was, on his back. He stared upwards as the man approached and wasted no time in putting his boot on his chest.

With an evil grin he applied pressure to Danny's chest, slowly crushing down until loud cracks and exasperated gasps came from Danny. The boy let out an ear splitting scream that sent the whole area into pure silence. It caused Sam to jump into action, it was about as much as she could stand.

"Leave him alone!" She snarled viciously and immediately jumped Vlad and kicked at him violently.

The man grabbed her in reflex and threw her back towards Jack. "Mind your place!" He shouted. She landed with a heavy thud a few inches from Jack, who still stood frozen.

"Jack Fenton! Do something and save your son now!" She shouted at him hardly able to lift herself from the ground.

"I'm coming Danny!" Jack called charging forward valiantly as if awakened from his dream world.

He attempted what Sam did and like her failed miserably. It seemed impossible to stop the enraged man from his mission. He couldn't do a thing to save Danny and he watched miserably from the ground.

Jack blinked and looked, where the ghost had been laying a teenage boy was now on his hands and knees panting with rasping breath and coughing up blood onto the cement. His black hair fell over his paled face as he shook violently clutching his chest with both arms. The adult halfa stomped over to the weak figure with intent to kill.

"You thought you could just come back from the grave and defeat me just like that?" Vlad mocked grabbing a hold of the shaking figure of Danny Fenton. "You forget my dear Daniel that I am never weak, where as you, you're pathetic. Nothing will stand in my way. Nothing, and you certainly aren't a threat."

Danny slammed his eyes shut, he didn't want to look at him. Everything burned inside him, he felt sick and dizzy at the feeling of breathing. His heart beat like a drum violently against his shattered rib cage. Something as simple as living caused him too much pain, and he had to think hard to hold on.

"Get...away...get...away..." Danny choked. "Get away!" He yelled snapping open his eyes to reveal dangerous green ones, his whole body began to glow a searing bright white color and Vlad could barely hold him any longer. Danny curled his body into a small ball until he was completely unseen in the light enveloping him. Finally he outstretched his arms and all the heat and intensity caused an explosion knocking Vlad back.

Sam and Jack shielded their eyes from the brightness. It seemed to last forever, they only opened their eyes once more when the glow faded. Two bodies now laid on the ground. One a teenager, the other a man. Jack leaped to his feet and grabbed the thermos from Sam and immediately sucked Vlad into it, there was no way that he was going to get away again.

Sam was at Danny's side in a second and she knelt down beside the beaten figure. His chest was hardly rising and falling with the rather shallow breathing pattern he possessed. And his heartbeat was faint and slow. Sam desperately tried to get a response out of him.

"You aren't going again Danny, don't even think about it." She scorned through a cracking voice.

Jack came at his son's side and knew exactly what Sam knew. Danny was fading fast. There was no time for questions, no time for answers. The only thing that needed to happen was for Danny to stay.

"Do you have a phone Sam?" Jack asked quickly. "Sam?" He shouted a little louder the girl snapped her head up and grabbed it from her pocket, her hand swiping against a piece of velvet first.

Jack took it from her and dialed 911, knowing that Sam wasn't in the right state to ever do something like that. The whole time he was on the phone with the emergency operator he watched Sam shake Danny's shoulder and squeezed his hand. She called to him incessantly and was crying the whole time. He hung up the phone and touched Sam's shoulder.

"Help is coming, don't worry."

* * *

Weee a short chapter! Maybe I could've made it longer, but I didn't feel like it, I was sure able to release stress into this one. Hooray for me. Hope you liked it, more a coming. 


	18. Slipping Away

_Reality is gone_

_In a dream I will escape _

You said hold on

_But I feel like I'm slipping away_

_-Trust Company-_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Danny could hear them calling to him, touching him, and crying around him. But reality was blurring in and out of his head. This was the second time he'd been reduced to this state of mind and he still didn't know how to control it. He was teetering on the razor's edge of life and death.

One way he'd feel so good into letting his consciousness go, then the next way he would catch Sam's mournful cry and he would grasp tightly to life. And he knew he had a better chance if he just opened his eyes, he had to fight the darkness and keep them open. Because he knew just beyond this refuge was a girl with teary violet eyes waiting for him and a man with navy blue one hoping to see him alive.

He was expected to live, to survive. If he died again, this whole thing would've been in vain. He didn't want to run in a never ending circle of life an death. It was time he got stronger, so Danny fought. It was a inner struggle of pure pain. He never realized how horribly battled he was until he actually tried to get a hold of consciousness.

It hurt, it hurt like nothing he'd ever felt before. It burned him from the inside out, and Danny wasn't sure how much of it he could take. Because at this point he was only feeling half the pain, now he was frightened to open his eyes, yet he wasn't sure if he was more afraid of dying again or being in pain.

'No. You can't give in, come on.'

Danny wasn't sure if he thought that or if someone else was telling him. But it was right. He'd gotten so far and he just couldn't give up now. It wasn't in his character to just let go, and wasn't about to change. One way or another he was going to win.

Finally after the hardest battle in his life, Danny opened one eye. His vision was blurred and unclear, the sky above was still gray. His eye caught movement on the left and right. Sam was on his left and like he'd thought before, she was crying but her eyes were closed and her hand was grasping his. His father was on his right, he looked worried and often turned his head to glance behind.

"Danny? Danny can you hear us?" Jack asked as he noticed Danny's open eye. His hand touched Danny's face gently to prove that this was real.

Danny wanted to respond with a yes, but was unable to speak or move his head. Instead he struggled to open his other blue eye and he simple stared at his father. They locked eyes and stared at each other, one worried the other blank. Danny couldn't feel anything but the pain the snaked up and down his body constantly. He twitched his hand to summon Sam, in the knowledge that his father remained speechless.

Sam slowly opened her eyes and saw the pale hand she as holding move and felt the pressure between her fingers. "Danny?" She whispered her eyes moving up to his face. She saw those two sparkling blue eyes look weakly at her, she knew he wanted to smile he wanted to speak and tell them that he was fine, but Sam knew that he just couldn't. She smiled for him it was a genuine as she could make it in her state.

Satisfied, Danny began to let his eyes fall shut again as he heard the screaming of the sirens approaching.

"Danny hold on for us." Sam beckoned. Her hope fading along with his vision.

Danny was feeling dizzy, his heart was pounding in his ears and breathing was becoming more difficult as the air burned in his lungs. He just wanted to rest as the fatigue set in on his weakened body. He felt that he had held on long enough for help to come, and now they could save him. He didn't have to fight alone anymore. So what was Sam so worried about?

"Danny!" Sam shouted as his eyes clenched shut.

He was dying, she could feel it. The energy in his hand seemed to release as it began to go limp in her grasp. He probably wasn't even aware that his body was shutting down. But she was and it was clear to Jack was as well. He immediately went to get the attention of the paramedics. That's when Sam noticed for the first time that there were by-standers.

They must've been watching the whole spectacle between them and Danny. She wondered how much they had seen and when they arrived. She suddenly felt angry, they were just standing there in a semi-circle watching mutely as Danny fought for life. Did they even care, as they stood there like statues without a purpose. No mutter passed between them as she glared at them. It didn't matter much though as the paramedics made there way over, soon she, Jack, and Danny would be far from their prying eyes.

The next series of events bypassed Sam in one crazy stir. She wasn't aware of anything all she was completely sure was them prying her from Danny and then ending up in the back of the ambulance sitting beside Jack and swaying with the movements. If there were conversations she wasn't aware, if she even talked she wasn't sure.

Her head began to clear as they began their rush to the hospital. She trained her eyes on Danny's figure and never looked away. By then she was aware of Jack keeping her close with one arm and she was aware of what was being said. But she sat there watching like the useless spectators that she had loathed only moments ago. She felt helpless, knowing that now Danny was in their ands and she could no longer do a thing for him. He was out of her protection now.

Danny really was getting worse like she had thought. And she could see the hint of panic that the emergency workers displayed over his 'decline in blood pressure, his inability to breathe on his own, and all of his serious injuries.'

Sam saw the oxygen mask on his deathly pale face, yet she didn't remember seeing them put it on. One of the paramedics moved in her sight path and she could only see the events obscurely. She could see his feet sway back a forth limply as they turned corners. But she was almost glad that she couldn't see Danny's face anymore.

In fact the goth didn't want to think about it, so she hid herself in Jack, who immediately welcomed her with his warm paternal instincts. And before Sam knew it the loud sirens and medical words were behind her and she was sitting with Jack in the waiting room, while they had wheeled Danny off to the ER.

She sat there with dead eyes her hands folded neatly in her lap. As Jack explained to her that Maddie and company would take care of the Specter Speeder and would be down here in no time. She felt each words go in one ear and out the other. And the only thing that seemed to resonate in her mind were the words.

_"This kid is fading fast..."_

A whisper faintly leaped from her violet lips. "Danny..."

* * *

I really like writing this chapter. It still wasn't all that long compared to my usual point, but I feel it fits nicely like this. Care to tell me about your thoughts on it, I worked hard on this chapter. 


	19. My Immortal

_I'm so tired of being here_

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

-Evanesence-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam let her head slip into her hands. She couldn't believe this was happening, she just got Danny back and now he was being torn away from her. He just couldn't die again, he just couldn't. She watched the door and saw doctors come in and out, she was waiting till one came and spoke to them. But Danny could be in there forever.

She wanted to know right now if he was ok. She couldn't understand why fate was so unbelievably cruel to her. She gets Danny back after all the suffering she went through only for this to happen. Sam looked up determinedly he wasn't going to die, he couldn't. She loved him.

She could just imagine him, slowly slipping away somewhere without anyone he loved around him. Not just slowly, but painfully, as teams of medics tried to keep him on earth and in his suffering. Sam was torn desperately on the subject, whether or not she wanted to keep him here. But she just wanted her Danny to be happy, and she didn't want him to be in pain.

"Jack, Sam?" Maddie said as she stood before them with Tucker, Jazz, and Valerie in tow.

The two looked up. Maddie and Jack hugged and Tucker hugged Sam tightly as well.

"Sam I heard what happened, everything." Tucker explained in her ear. Sam held tightly to her friend she clenched her eyes shut but the images of Danny persisted to stay.

"Tucker I can't..." Sam whispered her arms around his neck. She finally let go so he could sit beside her. Jazz and Valerie fell into their seats alongside Tucker.

"Sam everything's going to be alright." Tucker comforted.

"How can you say that?" She asked loudly. "Things aren't going to be alright, you didn't see the look in his eyes, you have no idea."

Tucker stared at her thoughtfully then he put a hand on her shoulder. "I mgiht not have seen it but Sam if Danny came back after all this time, do you really think he's just going to give up now?"

Sam lowered her head and shook it, answering no. Of course Danny wasn't going to let himself die, and she felt stupid for even thinking that. He is a fighter, and he always would be. Sam buried her face in her hands and tried her very hardest not to cry anymore, she shouldn't be crying she should be hoping for him. She should be positive.

"This is weird..." Valerie murmured, but not quiet enough that a certain young woman couldn't hear.

"Why Valerie?" Jazz asked, she was still in shock from everything and had yet to break down.

"I don't know." She responded quietly she didn't want to disturb Sam, or the Fenton's. "I thought this would go a lot different, I don't belong here Jazz. I think I should go." Valerie stood and began to make her way away from the lobby.

"Go, why?" Jazz questioned catching up to her as they stood in front of the door.

"Look, I had my chance with Danny and I blew it. If I stay, I'll just get in the way." She gestured towards Sam. "This is more of a family and close friend matter, I'll visit him later. But for now I'm out of place and I'm going home."

"So you're not even going to stay?" Jazz demanded. "Do you even care?"

"Of course I do." Valerie returned. "But I think right now all he'll need is his close friends and the people who never hurt him. He doesn't need me. He didn't know I was here and it would be like I never even knew."

Jazz smiled as she understood what Valerie was getting at. She hugged the dark skinned girl briskly. "You really are a saint."

"I know." Valerie replied smugly. "But could you at least keep me updated."

"Sure, bye Valerie."

"Bye." She called over her shoulder as she walked out, and away from Danny's life again.

Jazz returned to her seat but everyone seemed so absorbed with keeping each other together that they didn't even see Valerie leave. The more Jazz thought about it the better it seemed. It was true that Danny might've had feelings for her still and this would create a problem. Because Jazz knew that Valerie still liked him as well, then where would that leave Sam. The goth girl who stood by and held tightly to him no matter how far away he seemed.

And the redhead knew that the girl still had a slight pang of hatred towards Danny's other side. This is why Valerie never wanted to get back together. She knew the girl was thinking that if she saw him weak and defenseless that she would crumble and do anything for him, when she never wanted to. Logically they were both thinking that Sam and Danny needed each other, so Valerie removed herself from the equation to help make that happen. Jazz smiled at the sacrifice.

The five of them all sat together, offering comfort for who ever might have needed it. Sam soon fell asleep drained emotionally and physically she was leaning against Maddie comfortably. And finally Tucker let down his guard. He cried on Jazz's shoulder and began spilling to her that he didn't want to live without his best friend anymore.

And the girl provided him with soft encouraging words and plenty of hugs. She told him that everything was going to be fine, that nothing was going to take his friend away. That Danny was safe now. And somehow the girl hoped it was true, but she didn't really believe it like she should've.

Hours of grueling torture passed as they waited patiently. Finally a man in a white came out of the large door and approached them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton?" The man asked.

"Yes?" The parents responded in unison, Maddie clutched tighter to Jack.

"I'm Dr.Hardon." He introduced, the time seemed to slowly pass them all by. It seemed to mock them all.

"How is my Danny, is he alright?" Maddie asked frantically her violet eyes staring up at the man.

Sam, Tucker and Jazz all leaned forward in the hopes of not missing a word the man might say. The doctor cleared his throat.

"Yes, about young Daniel..."

* * *

I feel as though I haven't done an extremely aggravating cliffhanger in a while. I mean one where you look at it for a few seconds and blink before you realize that it is infact the end of the chapter. And then you're not sure whether you're more pissed or sad. Yeah I love those cliffhangers, but it seems I haven't jammed a million into one story since Reunions. That kinda makes me sad. Oh well, slowly I am drawing a close to this story, how depressing. But it's not over yet, haha! 


	20. Don't Leave Me

_Leave me once, l__eave me twice_

_Kiss good-bye that will suffice_

_When you go away, __Don't look back_

_Leave me once and I'll be fine_

_Leave me twice I'll make you mine_

_Just one more chance to make it once again_

_-All American Rejects-_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Yes, about young Daniel..." The doctor began his hands cupped together. "We did everything we could."

Everyone's face dropped, it was the most infamous line that all doctors used. It was their way of telling you that they failed and the patient would most likely die. That there was hardly any hope so you better start making arrangements now.

"There's nothing you can do?" Sam outburst tearfully. "It's over just like that!"

Dr. Hardon ignored her remarks and kept his eyes on the parents. "He still has a chance to make it through the night. But his body, mostly in the chest area, has been damaged very badly. Unfortunately it's quite slim, so I suggest you go in and say your goodbyes."

"Is he awake?" Jack asked as his body trembled along with his wife.

"No, it's unlikely he'll wake up but he's not comatose. He's very weak so his body is making sure he doesn't waste energy. He's resting." Dr.Hardon explained to the devastated people. "How about the parents go in first?" He suggested and he led them off.

Sam's hands dangled loosely in her lap and Tucker and Jazz exchanged a look. Her black hair clung to her cheeks where the tears were lightly gracing her face. Sam stared at the ground furiously trying to make the ground around her change, but like fate, it refused to yield to her.

"So I guess we should figure out who will go when." Tucker finally said after clearing his voice.

"Yeah," Jazz responded uncomfortably. "So we should do it like..."

"I want to go last." Sam stated slowly and fiercely.

"Are you sure Sam because we..." Tucker began.

"I want to go last." She repeated her eyes never leaving the ground.

Jazz cocked her head as she stared at the goth with soft eyes. "Tucker...How about you go next." She suggested to him quietly.

"Why, don't you..." He followed her eyes and saw the depressed girl in black sitting there. "Oh ok." He said with a knowing nod.

-------------------

"This is it." Dr.Hardon announced pointing to the door. "We gave him a single room, so it'll just be you two and your son."

Jack and Maddie walked in and immediately drank in the sight. It was a relatively dark room with all the machines that were needed to monitor Danny. He just didn't seem to fit here all that well.

Maddie approached his left side and stood looking over him. Her eyes searching for some sign of hope. Yet even as a parent she knew that he wasn't long for the world. His face was deathly pale, his hair was matted and was missing it's sheen. She felt guilty in a way for trying to hold on to him.

Jack, like Maddie, could hardly believe the figure that lay before him. So fragile and weak, he was hardly even alive. Jack couldn't believe this was the same boy who single handedly attacked and weakened Vlad, who after countless reprimands went out to save the world. It just couldn't end like this.

"Jack." Maddie cooed as she touched his arm, she seemed to know what he was thinking. "Maybe we should just get this done fast. I mean you don't honestly want him to..."

"No, Danny deserves better than that. We can't keep him here if he can't handle it." Jack responded.

Maddie smiled lightly, she was glad they were on the same page. Maddie pulled off her glove and touched his face with her bare fingers. Her eyes glistening with tears. "Danny?" She called lightly, he didn't appear to stir. "Sweetie if you can hear, your father and I just want you to know, that we love you."

"And we're so proud of you son. We we're so glad to have ever had you in our lives."

"And Danny..." Maddie continued her voice was cracking with tears. "even though you couldn't stay for long, we'll never forget you. Your father and I will always and forever love you. No matter what happens."

Both of the parents leaned forward and kissed Danny's forehead. Jack ruffled his hair and Maddie stroked his cheek and they watched him sleep. They stood in silence for a while before they decided to give the others a turn.

Tucker was next to go in. He trotted into the room nervously. He stared around at the pale walls that matched the skin tone of his friend at the moment. Tucker slowly took steps forward until he was at Danny's bedside. The Fenton's weren't lying when they told him he looked, rather bad.

Tucker wasn't sure if he was looking at Danny anymore. Because he seemed so helpless, and that just wasn't the Danny he knew. No, last he recalled Danny sprung up after nearly being chocked to death and immediately went into action without even giving a second thought.

The boy stared at the EKG in an almost trance like state. He couldn't imagine it stopping the repetitive beeping. "Danny." Tucker began clearing his throat. "I can't stand hospitals and I'm feeling nauseas right now, so I'll be brief." He said that in such low confidence, he knew that wasn't the reason he was stumbling over every word.

"Look, you've always been there for me and I truly appreciate it and all the best times I've ever had were with you. But I'll understand if you want to leave. And I-I'm no good with words at all." Tucker stopped in frustration. "The truth is Danny you're my best friend and I don't know what I'm going to do without you again. But because you're my best friend I just want you to do what you think is right." Tucker said quickly and solemnly.

He had to get out of there before he puked. Maybe it was the sight of his best friend in that state or maybe it was the hospital itself. Tucker wasn't sure, but he did know he wanted to cry. And he also knew he didn't want Danny to die. But it wasn't up to Tucker, or anyone else.

In fact the only person it was up to didn't even seem to be aware of the world around him.

* * *

Well I feel I screwed up wonderfully with Jack, Maddie, and Tucker. I know I can bring justive to Jazz and Sam, but man I truly suck at the whole emotional prospective of Jack and Maddie and especially Tucker. I know, you waited for this? This garbage!? Haha, I have such low self esteem. 


	21. Fallen Like the Sky

_This is a lonely war tonight and I'm forsaken_

Are you a lonely one, too?

This is a lonely war tonight, the soldier's waking

They were the lonely ones, too

-AFI-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sam I'm just saying I don't want you to give up faith because of all of this, there's still a chance..." Jazz lectured but was cut off by Sam, whose patience was wearing thin.

"Of what Jazz?" Sam remarked bitterly. "He's gotten more than enough second chances, I think he's out by now. And why should we keep trying to save him?" Sam asked viciously her eyes were burning with tears. "Maybe we should just let him die this time. We're only hurting him and ourselves."

"Sam how can you say that? That's not like you. You aren't going to listen are you?" Jazz asked and tilted her head. She let out a sigh. "Sam you know he loves you right?"

"Everyone says that..." Sam mumbled her face turned from Jazz.

"Because it's true." Jazz stated still staring at the sixteen year old goth. But the girl had no response and the redhead had nothing more to offer to her.

They stayed silent until Tucker came out, he told Jazz where and the girl immediately took off, only giving one glance to Sam.

Jazz opened the door and shut it like the three others did ahead of her. She walked in counting every step she made. Her turquoise eyes fell on her brother and she had to look away. That just couldn't have been him, she hadn't seen him since the war a year ago and now this was what she saw.

It looked like her brother, right down to every feature. It was the fact that he was inscribed in her mind as a fighter. And it wasn't that she thought he was weak, no because it took a lot of strength to hang on like this. It was that Jazz had never seen him so frail.

The girl blinked the tears from her eyes and continued to gaze at him. Her hand reached out touched his hand and immediately she ruffled it like she always used to. A sad smile crossed her face as she tried to imagine him actually pulling through.

"Danny, it's me Jazz. I'm not sure how you always do this, you always have some new surprise, some new way to fight the system." She sat in the plastic chair provided for her. Uneasily she shifted and cleared her throat.

"Little brother, I'm not sure what I can say to you... because nothing I can say can help you get through this. But I do want you to know that I love you. No matter how many times you thought I didn't care, I did."

Jazz held his hand in hers and watched his chest weakly rise and fall through the covers. She just wished she could change what was happening to him. Jazz felt the tears fall from her eyes and down her cheeks, she wanted to be brave but just couldn't.

"Danny I want you to know that I love you so much. Be strong Danny."

-------------

Sam found herself at the door Jazz had led her to. After the girl had left Sam couldn't help but stare at the numbers on the door 231. She started at each one, wasting time. Finally she worked up her courage to open the door and walk in. She took one step and watched her foot placement. Finally after her delay she made it to his bedside.

She took in every sight and realized she didn't like what she saw. And now she was even more torn on whether she wanted him to live or die.

"Danny I know I'm supposed to be all supportive of what might happen, because god knows it would just be selfish to try and keep you alive when you just can't." Sam explained she paced around and spun around towards the bed with some hope that his eyes would be open. "And I don't want you to suffer any more than you have to it."

Sam slumped her shoulders and her voice became somber. "But I also don't want you to die. Sure you did everything you needed to do and I suppose you're not needed anymore, but no, that's not true. We all need you, I need you Danny." Sam stopped and gazed at him.

Unlike Tucker and Jazz, Sam didn't look at the things that told him he was still there. She watched his face she knew her decision could be made if he could just show her what she was looking for.

"And maybe you can't do anything but I think I can save you." The goth girl reached into her skirt pocket and presented a small object wrapped in velvet. "I just know that you don't want to die Danny, but I don't want to make you do something you're against. Oh Danny what should I do?" Sam questioned exasperated as she began to pace in a small circle.

She stopped and took his hand and held it within hers. "Come on Danny give me a sign." Sam was on her knees beside his bed now the tears streaking down her cheeks as she tried to hide her face in the sheets. She made soft whimpering sounds as she sat there when she could've sworn she felt the hand apply pressure to hers. She looked up but saw he wasn't awake. "Is that your signal?" She questioned her amethyst eyes searching his face. "Ok then Danny I'm hoping this will work."

Sam released his hand and let it lie on the bed with his palm facing upward. She took the velvet and let the treasure inside drop inside his hand. The red stone glistened for a moment but stayed dormant. She was sure they worked right away so why wasn't this working now? Sam closed his hand over it so his fingers covered the gem.

"Please Danny please fight this. I-I love you..." Sam whispered she kissed his cheek and quickly stumbled out, trying not to look behind in the fear of a break down.

-------------

"So here we are again." Clockwork announced just as the door closed.

Danny floated beside him in the room and locked his eyes on where Sam exited. He couldn't believe his own ears, Sam really did love him, but what did she mean by saving him?

"Clockwork what's going on now?" Danny asked finally turning towards his ghostly friend. He was almost sick of this seemingly never ending chase.

"Well Samantha just took a hand in preserving your future. Of course now it's in your hands on whether or not what she gave you actually works or not."

Danny blinked at him with a blank stare plastered on his face. "I'm sorry what?" His green eyes staring blankly at the Master of Time.

Clockwork smacked his forehead in the most unprofessionally way before finally looking at the boy. "The gem of life is in your hand right now, but because you are also ghost it won't activate immediately unless you will it to. Of course choosing life also means choosing agony and a very painful recovery, and choosing death means that you will finally get the rest you've been waiting for."

"So you're saying I need to choose between suffering or moving on? Seeing my friends and family or getting peace?" Clockwork nodded. "How can I choose?"

"The decision is yours. Only you Danny can say what you really want."

"Well obviously I should choose life...but I'm not thinking that...why am I not thinking that?" Danny searched Clockwork for some answer but received no hint as to what he was to choose.

"If I live am I completely guaranteed survival, in full?" He asked.

"It depends on how much you want survival, if you are not fully dedicated you most likely will die." The ghost explained.

"And if I choose death I won't have to repeat what happened last time?" Danny stammered out the question and began feeling like a traitor for even asking. How could he even think about leaving them all behind? But then again, how could he not?

"You'll move on, your soul will be ready to depart from this world and the life you led, for good." Clockwork answered cooly with a shrug indicating he had no real drive toward either choice.

Danny's green eyes darted back and forth as he weighed his options. There were so many negatives to living and so many positives to moving on. But then he was always left with a few very important positives on the life half that almost made him jump at the idea. It was a huge decision one that he didn't want to make alone, but he had to. It was up to him.

* * *

The long awaited...what chapter am I on? I lost track...and I could check but that's not a problem right now. I figure I can strecth this story out a good couple of chapters, although I've been milking this whole life or death thing for quite some time. Drives you mad doesn't it? Tehe. 


	22. The Rest Is Up To You

_I know what you've been through_

_But there's only so much one can do_

_Now the rest is up to you_

_the rest is up to you_

_-Relient K-_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alone, that's all Danny could think about was being alone in this completely complex question. Life or death? It should've been simple but it wasn't. There were many factors to consider in the final answer. And Danny was horrible at these sort of things. It seemed so incredibly difficult in a simple question of life or death.

This wasn't whether he should throw himself in front of a bullet, or let his friends and family blow up. No this was whether he wanted to continue fighting, living, or quietly slip away tonight, dying. And all it would take was a simple movement of the hand and sheer will power. And the boy knew for a fact that he possessed will power, but if he wanted to make this work he needed to find a concrete reason for staying.

Well so far he seemed to only see the negatives. There'd be the pain, first off, he already knew that would be horrendously torturous. Then there was all the explanations and convincing, and he would have to continue life as a normal teenager that everyone knew had ghost powers, there would be endless amounts of publicity and aggravation. Stress and agony were sure to come with life.

Death seemed almost sweet, as horrible as it made him feel for thinking that. But he wouldn't have to deal with anyone or anything, he'd be free. He remembered as he sat in the ghost zone how many days he wished that he could just disappear for good. He thought of how nice it would be to rest and sleep in peace.

But Danny couldn't shake this one image from his head. Sam, the poor desperate Sam who after all had been doing everything just to save him. She was always there and always waiting, what would it do to her if he left her behind, with no guarantee of ever meeting up again? She was such a fragile soul and he knew it, if he shattered it that way would she become a bitter vengeful spirit. Sam was understanding but how could she possible understand why her hero still choose to die even with help and support?

This tore Danny down the center. It wasn't that he wasn't concerned with any one else's' feelings it was that he knew that they could cope. They would move on, she wouldn't. That he was sure of. Danny wasn't sure of what it was that was making him so restless.

"Clockwork?" Danny asked.

"Yes Danny?" The ghost responded almost bored and then he glanced quickly at the clock.

"I think I'm ready..."

"Not a moment to soon." Clockwork grinned. "So what will it be?" He asked shifting his form and thumbing his time staff.

"I'm going to stay." Danny answered slowly forming the words.

Clockwork looked at the boy who was hanging his head. "Are you sure?" The boy looked pitiful, almost as if he were regretting his choice already.

"Clockwork, I have to. I can't just leave Sam behind." Danny cried in a sudden outburst. "Besides..." He lowered his voice. "They're all counting on me."

Clockwork smiled at Danny. "Alright then. You know what you have to do. Good luck Danny."

---------------

"And do remember the time Jazz caught Danny in the thermos?" Tucker asked with very light laughter.

Jazz blushed and smiled. "Yeah I did it at least four times." She admitted.

Sam just couldn't share in their laughter, she smiled along with them. But after seeing him in that state she just couldn't pull herself to even laugh, it didn't feel right. Not without his lighthearted laugh accompany hers in a symphony she loved. They'd been reminiscing for how long she didn't know, but she knew they were trying to help each other.

They were trying to help her. Every so often she would feel Mrs. Fenton's hand on her shoulder whenever she lowered her head. Sam didn't understand why she was receiving such special treatment. Everyone was just as hurt as her. They'd they find her weak? Or did they just know that she was unable to stand this?

Jazz sighed and looked longingly away. "Yeah...we've been through such much."

"And..." Tucker continued. "I'm sure much more to come."

"Yeah..."

Sam looked between them and felt her eyes become watery. She wished she was thinking of the same future as them, but instead she was trying to find out what she'd do. Sure she knew Danny was still here, but she was afraid of not being prepared. She was afraid of being taken by surprise. Sam didn't want to build herself up with a hope that was already dangling on such a frail string.

Sam played out what she would do if by tomorrow he was gone. She decided she would never do what she did before. Pretending that he was still alive when she knew he wasn't. This time she wouldn't let herself do that. Sam finally realized, he was either there or he wasn't. That was that. And right now he was here, he was and she wasn't going to start mourning now.

"Hey." Sam began getting Jazz and Tucker to perk up and look in her direction. "Remember the time we went cross country?" The question was more directed at Tucker whose face lit up.

"There wasn't a single Tucker!" He cried.

Sam snickered as Jazz gave the two a strange glare. She remembered the Freakshow incident, but she had no idea what they were talking about because she hadn't joined them.

"Remember how Gothapalooza turned out?" Tucker asked quirking an eyebrow.

"The fluffiness. The fluffiness!" She repeated in a mortified tone.

"There's something wrong with you two." Jazz stated with a smirk as the two both laughed again.

"You know, I think Danny was the only one who had any real fun at his destination site." Tucker mused after a few moments of thought.

"Yeah." Sam agreed. "He was so proud after he landed that rocket. Do you remember the look on his face?"

"Yeah..."

They both sighed and spoke in unison. "Good times."

"You guys realize that you had fun because of a villain." Jazz pursued, she wasn't trying to bring them down, she was simply stating a fact.

"Yeah it's amazing now that I think of it, and it was all because of Freakshow." Tucker said Sam nodded in agreement. A shadow appeared to cast over them from behind and a voice spoke.

"Funny you should mention me."

* * *

Gasp, is that, is that another cliff hanger! Dun daaa daaah! Oh come one what else would you expect from me? What would I do if I gave you nothing to writhe over, the story just wouldn't be whole... and of course without all this suspense coughcoughprocrastinationcoughwhoamikiddingcough 


	23. Cold

_Looking back at me I see_

_That I never really got it right_

_I never stopped to think of you_

_I'm always wrapped up in_

_Things I cannot win_

_-Crossfade-_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Freakshow!" Sam exclaimed her eyes burning angrily. "What are you doing here?"

Freakshow walked around and sat in the chairs in front of them. He looked much different, still pale and bald though. His eyes were actually a gray blue color, his red contacts were out. He wasn't wearing a black and red trench coat or his other goth apparel or the black gloves. He was still extremely pale. But he was dressed in a gray button down shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans.

He frowned as he stared at the angry family and friends of Danny. She shook his head at their hateful glares. "I'm glad I found you all here, I just had to say that I've wronged you all, and I'm so sorry." He spoke sadly in his accented voice.

Tucker and Jazz's mouths fell open their eyes were wide. Sam didn't buy it.

"You pushed me off a train, you made Danny get hit by a train, you made him try to kill me." She growled. "Go to hell."

"I know, I know." He sighed. "I was wrong, so very wrong." His eyes locked with Sam's fiery violet ones. "You didn't deserve any of that, and neither did Danny. None of you deserved what I put you through."

Maddie and Jack were actually confused, they remembered his Circus Gothica, but it seemed like there was another event that they weren't aware of concerning him.

"What do you want? You didn't just waltz in here to wish us well." Sam demanded, her voice was dripping with venom.

"Actually I did, after losing my Lydia, I've had a lot to think of."

"Wait, wasn't Lydia already dead?" Jazz asked quizzically.

Freakshow sighed. "Yes, I suppose I owe you an explanation." Freakshow took a deep breath and began.

"Vlad broke me out of prison a few months after the summer I was thrown back in. He promised world conquest and the destruction of Danny Phantom if I did him one task. That was to make a Reality Gauntlet for him. It was no easy task and it took many trips to the Ghost Zone courtesy of Vlad's portal. I collected gems and was able to recreate another similar Reality Gauntlet. When I presented it to him I explained that it would need a ghost's spectral being melded into it so that it would run on ghostly energy and work properly." The man stopped to recall the past his voice grew bitter.

"The backstabber turned around and grabbed Lydia and melded her into the gauntlet, I couldn't save her. Of course the joke was on him because she wasn't nearly powerful enough to help him in victory, which was why he was unable to enslave humanity and destroy Danny with the gauntlet. The gems were not powered by enough energy and were very weak, and probably still are. Although that's not a huge surprise seeing as how this was a recreation and not the exact same as the original Danny destroyed."

"So it was you, you were behind everything. I should've guessed." Sam exclaimed. "How could you?"

"I didn't. After he destroyed Lydia I immediately turned from him. I couldn't help him rule after he did that to her and to me. I took off and remained hidden in hopes I wouldn't be thrown back into jail. It wasn't until I found out that Danny was back from the grave that I decided to find you all to explain and apologize."

"What are your apologies worth to us?" Tucker asked coldly.

"Could be nothing." He shrugged. "But it's worth it to me."

"Freakshow, the gems..." Sam pursued. "You said they were powered by Lydia's ghostly energy. How much could one do? Like oh say, the gem of life." She leaned forward expectantly for an answer.

"Call me Frederick, but the gems without the gauntlet on their own are not very powerful at all. Not like you had seen during your travels. I don't know what you exactly you want though."

"How much life is it capable of generating?" Sam asked irritably.

"Not a lot, not enough for a human if that's what you mean."

"I see." Sam said quietly and leaned back in her chair

"So, Frederick." Maddie said. "You said you helped take a hand in all that happened. Why did you have something against our son?"

"It was foolish really." He replied folding his hands in his lap. "I was power mad, and I wanted the most powerful ghost in my control. I used a family staff that was really intended for using ghosts to entertain the masses. I misused it and forced ghosts to do my bidding, soon I had your son under my power. I made him do horrible things, and even made him tried to kill this wonderful girl here." He said gesturing to Sam.

"Why do you say Sam's wonderful?" Jack questioned narrowing his eyes, prepared to protect Sam.

"She was the only creature in existence to break the strong hold I held over the ghosts. For centuries nothing could except the holder of the staff. Her voice, her scream, it was able to break through my hypnosis and bring the ghost boy to his senses, just in time to save her and drop the staff and break it forever. It's incredible, although it left me mad, it still amazes me."

"So you've been working alongside ghosts by controlling them." Maddie mused. "Then who was Lydia, if your staff was broken then wouldn't that mean she wouldn't be under your control."

"She was my love. She followed me everywhere I went. She was never under my power. Even death couldn't tear her from my side. Only Vlad could." Frederick explained in confidence.

"I see. I'm sorry." Maddie said.

"It's fine." He shrugged and leaned forward.

"So you must know a lot about ghosts since you've been working with them your whole life." Jack remarked.

"Actually I don't know a thing. All I knew was that under the power of the family staff they were minions." He said. "I must go now, before I'm found. I'm trying to restart my life and I can't do that in jail. I hope you will accept my apology in time, Fenton's, Sam." He nodded towards them both before getting up to go.

"Should we stop him?" Tucker asked looking at Jack and Maddie.

"Let him go." Sam said finally. "I think he's being sincere. Otherwise he wouldn't have told us any of that. Besides he can't be much of a threat anymore, just a lonely broken man."

"So Sam." Tucker began quietly while elbowing her lightly as they had settled down. "Why did you want to know about the gems?"

"Curiosity." She shrugged as she tried to hear what Jazz was telling Jack and Maddie about the summer when they were fourteen.

"You're up to something." He stated knowingly. "What is it Sam?"

"Why am I always the one who's doing something?" She asked defensively.

"Because you are."

"You're wrong Tuck. Now be quiet so I can hear Jazz." Sam demanded.

"I'm watching you Sam." Tucker remarked as he settled back into his chair to get some relaxation as they continued their wait.

"You do that..." Sam muttered.

* * *

Gasp, I updated! And it didn't take seven years! Gasp!Well I guess that answers any questions about why Freakshow was back. How many of you thought he was going to cause chaos, show of hands. Don't worry Danny'll will be in the next chapter. Yes I do enjoy dragging this story out, I promise that it's really coming to a close, no joke. 


	24. The Loop

_I just wanna say_

I haven't been away

I'm still right here

Where I always was

-Morrisey-

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The next morning came without much problems. A nurse walked into Danny's room to do a check up. She was immediately amazed at his progressive state, the last time she had seen him he'd been teetering on death's edge.

"Do you believe this Doctor?" She asked as he entered the room.

He looked at the results she had written and he reread them again. "I don't believe in miracles Pat." He shrugged. "Perhaps we made a mistake."

"Why can't it be a miracle? Why does there always have to be cold hard facts and no beauty to life, just except the fact that this boy defied the odds. Twice if I can recall."

"He's half ghost. We probably underestimated a ghost's ability to heal. That's all." Dr. Hardon explained lightly.

Danny groaned slightly and slowly opened his eyes to see the two still bickering. For a moment he might've forgotten he was laying in a hospital bed, but there were a lot of factors that reminded him. He watched them go at it but not harshly but with a friendly kindness. It reminded him of Sam and Tucker and their arguments. Although most of the feeling Danny was experiencing was pain a wave of comfort came over him. He would see them soon.

The nurse made a drastic over exaggeration of her frustration with him by pivoting on her heel and turning her arms held upward. She blinked as she caught sight of the most amazing blue eyes staring at her. At first she was frozen she didn't expect him to be awake. Gaining her cool back she smiled.

"Hello there Danny." She greeted warmly.

Danny saw the man she was arguing with step forward until he was very close to the bed. He held a pen light up and shinned it into Danny's eyes, making him blink and squint. "Can you talk young man?" He asked.

Danny swallowed hard, which felt like glass shards making their way down his throat. "Yes." He finally replied.

"That's very good." he said rather mundanely. He then turned to the blond nurse standing in the room. "Patricia could you go alert the family that he's awake. A few tests then they can see him. I'll get them when I'm ready, ok?"

The woman nodded and walked out. Dr. Hardon's light green eyes were locked on Danny for a moment as he took a seat in the chair beside him. He reached up and took the stethoscope from his neck. Danny stayed silent letting the Doctor do whatever he had to do. He tried desperately to search for any answers on the man's face but he seemed to always have a stern grim expression.

Finally Dr. Hardon pulled back and throw the instrument around his neck again. "Well the good news is your up with no damage to your brain, and the broken bones look like they'll heal well over a few weeks."

"And the bad news?" Danny pressed, knowing no one only had good things to say when they start with 'the good news is...'

"It's nothing really to worry about, your vitals are a little weak. But it isn't much of a threat as long as you don't go running around saving the town, or anything else active." The brown haired man explained simply.

"Meaning I can't do anything but rest." Danny stated knowingly.

"Exactly. See I told you nothing happened to your brain." The doctor joked his eyes lighting up a bit. "So you're the boy who saved the world, huh?" Danny nodded. "But I thought you..."

"Died?" Danny finished with a smile. "I get that a lot."

"Which seems to make sense, that's what everyone else thought. I was rather interested in the story myself, watched your exposure in person. Fought during the ghost war and attended the funeral."

"Ok." Danny replied hesitantly. "But why would you do all those things? Why do so many people care?"

"Well everyone cares now, but not everyone thought you were evil before everything happened. The things you did exceeded the expectations of what is demanded in society, you're a hero, you help people for no real reason just a passion. Being a doctor I think we can relate, don't you?" Danny smiled at him. "Well Danny it's been an honor to save your life." Dr. Hardon announced extending his hand to Danny.

"Well I'm really grateful." Danny returned shaking the man's hand. "Doctor...?"

"Hardon, but my name is Jacob. Now, I believe there's a lot of people who want to see you. Up for visitors?"

"I'd love to see them." Danny answered, Jacob nodded and headed out the door leaving Danny alone.

Finally Danny could look at his hand. The very same one Sam had put the gem in. There was a burn the size of the gem and it was a slightly redder color than his skin. He had seen it as he had gone to shake the doctor's hand, it made him wonder if the gem itself had burned directly into him or simply incinerated. He didn't think he'd know.

Danny heard the door open again then heard what he thought was parade walking in. That's when he saw all their faces, Jazz, his parents, Sam, and Tucker. They all looked so excited and proud as they crowded around his bed with huge smiles plastered on their faces.

"Hi." He greeted lightly.

They all erupted in a loud disorganized talk someone each contributing something all at once. Until finally they dulled it down and Jazz spoke.

"Danny we're so happy to see you're alright." She exclaimed.

"Yeah how long did it take?" He asked.

"Only one long excruciating night." Tucker said his voice was quavering with excitement.

"I knew my boy was a fighter. I knew it." Jack announced with a hearty smile.

"But dad, I may have beat Vlad, but what'll you guys do with him?" Danny asked it was a question that bothered him he didn't want Vlad to break out again.

"Well I say we should just keep him in the thermos." Jack responded his eyes gleaming menacingly. Maddie whacked his shoulder.

"For the last time Jack Fenton, he may be the biggest jerk in the universe but he's still technically human. Which means we cannot keep him locked away in a thermos twenty times smaller than he is." Maddie scolded playfully.

"I think I have a solution." Danny began. "It's called a Plasmius Maximus, it can cancel out ghost powers for a few hours. Maybe if you gut it like you did for the Specter Deflector."

"That's perfect Danny, but where could we get something like that?" Maddie asked staring at her little boy with so much pride.

"Danny has it." Tucker announced. "He took it and told us it was too dangerous and he didn't want Vlad to use it on him again."

Danny smirked lightly. "Yeah well...You could find it somewhere under my bed, that's where I last put it."

The parents agreed that they would work on that as soon as possible. But felt so happy just to be chatting lightly with his family and friends. They didn't talk about anything of real importance but they talked. Of course Sam stayed rather silent through most of it, she had a few things to say but nothing directly to him.

Hours had passed and soon they decided that they should head home. Danny said goodbye and they all uttered promises of returning. Sam was just about to exit along with everyone else but Danny caught her wrist.

"Sam something wrong?" He asked.

"Danny I've got to go they're..." She couldn't finish because Danny cut her off.

"They can wait. Something's wrong and I want you to tell me." Danny told her calmly. Her soft purple eyes shifted around.

She cleared her throat. "It's nothing I promise I really do. It's just that...nothing."

"Sam."

"Ok, ok. Danny I was scared, really scared. I thought you were going to leave me again. It's stupid because you're fine right now, but I'm still scared." She explained quickly tears sparkled in the corner of her eyes. She shuddered and collapsed in the chair beside him.

Danny frowned but reached up wiping the few tears from her face. "I don't think it's stupid Sam. I was scared."

Sam steadied herself. "You were?" She asked while still trembling.

"Yes." He responded while gingerly taking her hand into his. "I was scared that I wouldn't get to see you again, I was afraid that wasn't brave enough to make it."

"You're just saying that." She whispered.

"I wouldn't lie to you Sam. Please try not to be sad for me." He cooed. "Because in a few days we can always see each other, and I'll be home. Everything's going to be alright."

"I believe you Danny." Sam confirmed.

"Good." Danny smiled, deciding against bringing up the gem. "So go home and get some sleep. They're waiting for you, and I'll see you soon."

"Bye Danny." And with that Sam walked out.

He watched her leave longingly. If it hadn't been for her, her voice, her love he wouldn't have even been here. He wasn't sure what he would've done without her. Danny shifted uncomfortably half closing his eyes, he couldn't wait to sleep in his own bed.

* * *

So yes... That's not the last chapter and I can tell you I really hate this chapter. I don't know why, I just do. I've been having severe writers block lately, so I pretty much just drained myself for this one and I dont even think its good enough. The final chapter, the next chapter is very very long and completed. I should be posting it soon. 


	25. The Long Road

_There are some friends who've walked along with me_

They'll be there till the end of the road

But in the middle of the night

When you're alone with the pain

Sometimes it's not enough and you're on your own

-Tiger Army-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week had passed since Danny had left the hospital. He was still considerably weak and exhausted and had been instructed to take it easy. The media couldn't wait to get answers out of him but he was unable to really talk to them. They came to his house regularly but Jack and Maddie managed to shoe them away.

Of course the media was never positive even after all that Danny had done and Jazz found several titles that disturbed her. The most popular slander was the whole Jack and Maddie experimenting on Danny to make a ghost hybrid, failing, then trying to destroy him. But Jazz had to admit for all the bad there was more good. There were more lighthearted supporting stories about Danny, spreading more facts than fiction.

Then there were the fan girls. The ones, like Paulina, just dying to get their hands on their favorite super hero. Jazz had to admit it did put her brother in a rather good mood. It boosted his ego and made him feel important. Although he wouldn't think that once they started taking his gum and other trinkets in a creepy obsessive way. But for now it was good for his recovery.

They sent endless amounts of baked goods and gifts. Until now Jazz had no idea how many people loved Danny Phantom. It wasn't just those obsessed girls but there were letters too. Thank you letters and little kids sending "you're my hero" letters. Jazz loved the smile he got when he sorted through the bag of mail she brought up regularly. It helped because lately he'd been lacking in self esteem.

Of course everyone was pressing for the truth. The actual story of why Danny was also Phantom. And Danny had already agreed to tell all on a very popular talk show, when he recovered. For now he stayed at home lying down or moving to the couch, not a lot of moment came from him, except at night.

It worried everyone in the household. It wasn't just at night, but whenever he tried to sleep he'd thrash and scream. He had violent nightmares. Sometimes he'd mutter almost incoherently but more often then not he'd scream. It was so loud the Jack or Maddie or Jazz would jump from bed just to see if he was in trouble or not. His screams were just terrifying, they were filled with pain and agony, it was impossible to ignore them.

He fell out of bed, he kicked, and he would grind his teeth. He wasn't healing well enough even though he was cautious every waking minute. Whenever he slept he dreamed, and when he dreamed he'd become frantic. He experienced night terrors, ones that often scared him out of sleeping and left the entire household uneasy.

Needless to say it put him at risk. The worried parents knew the stress was dangerous. The whole reason for him resting and keeping away from physical activities was his heart. It was weak so he was told not to partake in strenuous activities, for his own good. So the biggest question on the family was how do you protect him from his own dreams?

The ghosts they could handle for Danny, but they couldn't do anything once he dreamt. The night terrors were frequent and horrible that Maddie often had to stand by and watch heartbroken, as he tried to resolve them. They were so bad that she worried the shock of being awoken would kill him, if the thrashing didn't of course. Either way he was in danger.

Danny's only solution to this problem was to not sleep, which left him weak and sick. How could he recover if he couldn't sleep? How could he recover if he did sleep? Danny knew he just couldn't win, but his own fear left him lying awake of his own will, there were times where he drifted off involuntarily. Ending in nightmares.

Jazz finally asked what he was screaming about, as she had stayed up to try to protect him from further damage. Danny replied simply "death."

Jazz soon learned from his muttering while sleeping that he often relived the first time he died and the afterlife in the ghost zone. But he always remembered Vlad's brutal attacks, the pain he received, the pain others suffered. Vlad's name had been screamed or cursed more than enough times.

At first Jazz had no idea how horribly dying altered his psyche but she knew it would. She figured that he probably wouldn't get over it. But she wanted him to, no matter how hard it was, it would save his life.

But she couldn't get him to talk about, with her or anyone else. And no one could reassure him that Vlad wasn't coming back, that the Plasmius Maximum belt he suggested worked. So he continued to refuse to sleep and continued to have small snippets of terror.

His heath naturally declined and he was soon confined to bed, unable to hold himself up anymore. Jack and Maddie were coming to the conclusion they'd have to take him back to the hospital. They didn't want to go to that length knowing that Danny didn't want to be seperated from them anymore. But they were becoming desperate with the stress of knowing he might not wake up from his dream one night.

One night Jazz was home alone while her parents went out on errands. She knocked on Danny's door and he laid there with dark circles under his eyes. He was just staring at the wall trying to keep himself awake.

"Danny?" Jazz asked quietly. He looked in her direction and she walked in. "Are you going to try to sleep tonight?"

Danny shook his head. The girl heaved a sigh and looked at him with pleading eyes. "You've got to try, Danny you're getting sick. It scares me..."

The boy refused eye contact with his sister. She once again pressed for answers from him, but he avoided it. She was becoming desperate and distressed. He wouldn't hold up much longer at the rate he was going, too scared to sleep, too weak from lack of sleep, and too sick to eat. He was emotional unstable as well, easily angered and hurt, he couldn't seem to controll his own reactions. She wasn't sure if it was because he was just overly exhausted or dellusional from being sick.

Jazz tried everyday, along with her parents. They all tried, asking if he'd like to talk about it, or begging him to eat something. It had been five days since he slept and sixteen days since he left the hospital. Jazz was sure it was one of those nights when exhaustion would overwhelm him and he'd fall asleep.

She left him in the hopes he would. Jazz sat on the couch fighting back her worry, she tried to convince herself that he would get better. She was stressed to no ends. She hadn't been to school in a long time and spent most of her nights crying or thinking. Her brother was depressed, exhausted, and sick in a very vulnerable state. And no one could pull him out not friends, not family, not the adoring public. It seemed impossible, if they all couldn't then who could?

There was a knock at the door that broke Jazz from her thoughts and she immediately went to answer it. And there was her answer standing right there rubbing her arm nervously.

"Sam!" Jazz exclaimed.

"Hey Jazz...I'm um really sorry I haven't come around lately it's just that..."

"You don't need to explain." Jazz interrupted gently as Sam walked in.

She knew that Danny had snapped at Sam and Tucker in one of his half awake states. They had known he wasn't all there but it had scared Sam away for a while and neither one explained what Danny had said or done. She was sure what happened would never agan be discussed or mentioned.

All that was told from Tucker was Danny had been agressive with them. Apparently it had been verbally and he had been very cross with Sam. Tucker had secretly told Jazz, behind Sam's back, that he had threatened them both. Tucker hinted that ghost powers were involved. Tucker still came around, but Sam had avoided everyone for a while.

"So how is he?" Sam asked shyly kicking her foot timidly into the air.

Jazz sighed as she closed the door. Sam deserved to know the truth. "Sam he's not doing well at all. He won't sleep he won't eat. He's a wreak. His heath is deteriorating drastically and with his frail state..."Jazz shook her head. "I just don't know how much stress his heart can take."

Sam stared at the girl letting the bad news sink in. She knew it would be hard, she knew that it wasn't going to be an easy battle, but she never thought he'd give in so quickly. "Where is he now?"

"In bed, he can hardly move Sam, he can't even walk." Jazz explained her voice cracking as tears threatened to fall. "I think he fell asleep though, I sure hope so..."

"It's ok Jazz...Do you mind if I..."

"No go ahead Sam. Maybe he'll listen to you." Jazz said falling into a chair exhaustedly.

Sam smiled and made her way upstairs and finally came to Danny's door. She slowly cracked it open and saw the raven haired boy asleep in his bed. His covers were kicked in random directions. Sam observed him as he lied straight on his back looking rigid and uncomfortable. He used to sleep serenely with a small smile always on his face, he used to look peaceful.

Sam sat on the edge of his bed beside him and watched him sleep. Sam had heard of his nightmares and watched as he seemed to be having one now.

Danny shifted uneasily, his hand twitched, his eyebrows knitted and he tossed his head back and forth while mouthing unheard words. Sam decided to end the torture now, deeming it safe since the dream seemed to have just started.

"Danny..." Sam whispered softly, he turned his back away from her and began clawing at the air. "Danny it's Sam, you're safe."

She watched him and he began to groan and mumble. She wasn't sure what he was saying but it didn't seem pleasant. He let out a scream and his body jolted and he turned again towards her. His blue eyes snapped open and he stared up at Sam with fear in his eyes.

"Sam?" He whispered and she nodded. He lifted his aching body up so that he could fall into her arms. "Sam I thought you'd never come back after I..."

"Shh now Danny, we don't need to be living in the past. It happened its ok I understand."

"But I didn't mean any of it I..."

"I know you didn't Danny I understand." Sam reassured. "I heard you haven't been well."

He didn't answer her, so she continued. "You can't keep doing this you know."

"I know..." He muttered under his breath. His eyes fell to the floor.

Sam took his tone seriously it sounded to her he didn't know how bad things were getting. Or he just didn't care. "Danny don't you understand? The strain could..."

"Cause my heart to stop, that it could kill me?" He finished his voice grew a little more stronger. "Of course I understand Sam. Why wouldn't I? It' just-It's just... I don't know..." He sighed.

Danny rested his cheek on her shoulder his messy black hair fell over his eyes. He couldn't hold back his frustration and Sam felt him begin to shake. Until she could audibly hear him crying. The sixteen year old held her friend in her arms and began to rub his back while humming a soft tune to calm him. Danny just cried until he was reduced to a soft whimper.

"It' not fair Sam..." He moaned meekly.

Sam looked tenderly at the back of his head and frowned. "What's not fair?"

"I stayed behind because I wanted to help you and I wanted to make up for lost time. But I don't know what's wrong with me, it's like I don't even want to live anymore. It's not fair that I'm causing everyone more pain then they deserve. I thought I could fight this Sammy, but I'm so feeble and so pathetic. If it wasn't even for the gem you gave me I wouldn't have survived."

"Danny." Sam gasped. "I don't ever want to hear you say things like that. You're the bravest strongest person I know. And about the gem it didn't work."

"Yeah, there was a burn right in my hand. I know you put it there. It had to have worked." He protested.

"But it didn't." She assured him while shaking her head. "The energy in them wasn't enough to save you. Don't you see Danny you did that all on your own, you fought and won all by yourself." She explained happily, but he stayed silent in thought. "What you're doing is hard and no one blames you for being tired. Danny it's not going to be an easy fight and we all know that. But you've got to try and we'll try with you."

Danny smiled and sat upright letting Sam stable him. "You're right Sam you are."

"Exactly Danny and part of winning means you have to sleep and eat. Could you do these things for me? If not for anyone else could you do it for me?" Sam asked her voice was so soft and persuasive. "You've saved my life now it's my turn to save your's are you going to let me?"

Danny's blue eyes darted away from her soft amethyst. He was still so scared and felt ashamed for admitting it.

"No one said it was going to be easy." Sam said quietly causing his eyes to meet with hers again.

"I can't do it alone." He replied softly.

"Then I won't leave you Danny." She soothed gently moving some extra bangs from his face.

Danny lay down in his bed and Sam lay beside him her arm gently wrapped around him. She placed the covers over him.

"Sam." He spoke his eyes were closed. "I want you to know that I love you with all my heart."

Sam smiled to herself. "And I love you so much Danny."

"Forever and ever?"

"And beyond." She whispered and kissed his lips daintly. He smiled at her before letting his sapphire eyes close.

Danny grew silent again and Sam lay there with open eyes with her arm still wrapped around him gently. His hand now rested up on her other hand and he made no sudden movements. Sam relaxed as minutes had passed and Danny's breathing had fallen into a soft stable pattern. She knew he was sleeping peacefully, she knew with her help he would get out of this bed and he would go on to do great things.

With that knowledge Sam began to drift off her head buried against his chest. The steady sound of his beating heart made her forget the world around all that exsisted was Danny. Her warmth and his warmth shared as their bodies stayed tangled together. As she fell asleep his arm wrapped around her and he held her close to him.

When the Fentons returned home they looked at their half asleep daughter in the chair. "Jazz we decided we aren't going to risk anymore time with Danny, he's got to go back to the hospital." Maddie announced putting her purse down with a soft thud onto the coffee table.

"That's not necessary." Jazz smirked her eyes twinkling.

"What do you mean Princess?" Jack asked.

"Why don't you go see for yourself?" She suggested and she got up to follow the parents to Danny's room.

They peeked through the crack Sam had left and saw the two children sleeping together. The parents were smiling uncontrollably at the sight. Jazz still couldn't seem to get enough of that scence. It just seemed to make everything Sam and Danny had suffered dissapear in a single moment. But she shut the door, just because she didn't want to ruin the peace.

"That girl is a God send." Jack remarked in a quiet whisper.

Maddie nodded in agreement. "He's finally sleeping, he's not even moving." She smiled.

"Mom I think Danny's going to be alright. It's going to be a long recovery and still a struggle.Sure we'll have to face some difficulties concerning the public. But I think he's found his reason to live again. Danny's going to be ok."

* * *

:sighs: Long chapter, final chapter. I'm sad to see it go. But I liked the end personally, I couldn't bring myself to kill Danny again, that would just be cruel. Even though I'm really really good at doing that. But you all stuck by me you all deserved a happy ending, so yay for the 'everything will work out ending'! I actually have a deleated scene written down somewhere, but I can't find it, if I happen to locate it I'll post it. 

So thanks for sticking by me and reviewing for Sacrifice Theory and of course for reviewing Over Exposure, without you people there would be no story and I can never thank you enough for all your kind words and support! Couldn't have done it with without you all, did I say thanks? Because well...thank you!

Love (in a totally friendly way) At-a-glance


End file.
